The Next Generation
by Cold Toenails
Summary: Years after they graduate, Ginger and her family move to Sheltered Shrubs, where her daughter, Isadora, meets up with all the other characters kids.
1. The New Generation

… **This is my new story. Basically it's about the As Told By Ginger people's kids and their lives. The first chapter is after this, this just tells who's kids are who's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Isadora**

**Age- 15**

**Hair- red**

**Eyes- Emerald**

**Family- Isadora is Ginger and Liam's daughter. Has an older brother Alex**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Aubrey**

**Age- 16**

**Hair- Dark blond**

**Eyes- Green**

**Family- Dodie and Noah's daughter. Has a younger brother Henry, an older sister Ashley who is in college**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Misty**

**Age- 15**

**Hair- Black**

**Eyes- Grey**

**Family- Macy's and Nathan's daughter. Has an older sister Olivia who is 19.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shannon**

**Age- 15**

**Hair- Platinum blond**

**Eyes- sapphire blue**

**Family- Courtney and Austin's daughter. Has a twin brother Sean and a little sister Maya.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sean**

**Age- 15**

**Hair- platinum blond**

**Eyes- blue**

**Family- Courtney and Austin's daughter. Has twin sister Shannon and little sister Maya.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elijah**

**Age- 15**

**Hair- same color has Miranda's.**

**Eyes- ice blue**

**Family- Miranda's and Brian's son. Has little brother Oliver, who is 2.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gavin**

**Age- 16**

**Hair- brown**

**Eyes- brown**

**Family- Darren and Sara's son. Has little sister Lauren**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cassandra (Cassie)**

**Age- 11**

**Hair- strawberry blond**

**Eyes- green**

**Family- Carl and Mindy's daughter. Has younger sister Cailey XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cole**

**Age- 11**

**Hair- blond**

**Eyes- brown**

**Family- Hoodsie and Maria's daughter. (they're divorced) Has older sister Samantha, little sisters Tabatha and Clarissa and little brother Kyle.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lauren**

**Age- 11**

**Hair- brown**

**Eyes- brown**

**Family- Darren and Sara's daughter. Has older brother Gavin**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story! Ok I know that it isn't going to be good, but I'm bored and I want a new story…. So yay! SAY YAY! Ok I shall start I guess. AND IM TELLING YOU BEFORE I START, IF PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW, I SHALL TAKE MY TIEM ON UPDATING…. If it is worth updating…. I'll shut up now….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tell me again why are we moving here?" Isadora asked.

"It'll be a good place for you to grow up," Liam said, watching the road.

"I grew up here," Ginger added. Isadora rolled her eyes and rested her head on the car window. How she hated America already. She wished she were back at her real home back in London, with her old friends. There was nothing to look forward to here in this little suburb, nothing to do.

"I can't wait to see Dodie and Macy," Ginger said to her husband. "I haven't seen them since college." After Ginger had finished her second year in college, she transferred to a college in London for her writing. That is where she met Liam. None of her friends were able to make it to her wedding, but her family did. Ginger had become a famous novelist and her husband is a director. "And your cousins live here too."

Isadora cringed at the thought of her stick hand little cousins. They were all so weird to her. Isadora looked over at her older brother Alex. He was talking on his cell phone with his girlfriend, who wanted to try to keep their relationship going. Isadora sighed and took out her sketchpad.

Ginger looked back at her children through the review mirror. They both had grown up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday that they were learning to walk. Now Alex was in his senior year, and Isadora was practically a woman. Ginger smiled and started to think about all the memories she had of this place. "Dodie has a daughter your age," she told Isadora. "I'm sure you two will become best friends."

"Mhm," Isadora said. Her had moved furiously against the paper.

Ginger sighed. "Izzy, you could be more positive about this."

"I am Mom," Izzy said looking up from her work. "See, I'm smiling." Isadora put on a goofy smile.

Ginger chuckled. "I just think that it will be better for the both of you if you lived in a place like this."

"Mhm."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Audrey, are you done yet?" Dodie asked her mother from her doorway.

"Just about," Audrey replied as she put on some mascara.

"Well hurry. I don't want to be late." Audrey rolled her eyes after her mom had left and tried to figure out how she should wear her hair for the evening. She was pissed that her mother was making her go out to dinner tonight to meet one of her old friends. She was even more pissed of when she found out that it was the exact same Saturday night that she was supposed to be going out with Gavin for their first year anniversary together.

After she had finished getting ready, Audrey went outside and sat on her swing while she watched her little brother, Henry, run around the yard playing Power Rangers. Audrey smiled as she closed her eyes. It was nice August day. Not too hot or too chilly. "What time is it?" she heard Henry ask her.

Audrey opened her eyes. "Do I look like the kind of person to be wearing a watch?"

Henry thought this over. "What about your cell phone?" her six year old brother questioned.

Audrey dug into her Dooney Bourke purse and pulled out her rhinestone cover phone. "Almost six," she replied.

Henry groaned. "Mom and Dad better her before I starve to death."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginger and her family had just finished loading up their belongings around four thirty. They still had to get ready. "Mom, I don't know what to wear," Isadora yelled from her new room.

"Just wear something semi nice."

Isadora grumbled to herself while she looked for her suitcase, which had been lost in the jungle of boxes that crowded her room. "Mom, I can't find my clothes!"

Ginger came to into the room. She had on a red dress and was trying to put in one of her diamond earrings in her left ear. "What do you need help with now?"

"I can't find my clothes," Isadora said, folding her arms across her chest.

Ginger looked around the room. "They're right there sweetie." She pointed to the black suitcase lying on the floor next to the bed.

"Oh," Isadora said dully. Ginger smiled and left. On her way out Alex stopped her.

"Is this ok for tonight?" he asked. He was wearing a green and white striped polo shirt and a pair of distressed jeans.

"Yes, that's fine Alex."

Isadora sifted through her clothing to find something for her to wear. Isadora picked out something and changed into it quickly. She picked out plum tank dress with black leggings. She clipped back her wavy crimson hair with two rectangular black hair clips and began her search for her black flats.

"How long is this going to take?" Alex asked his parents as they drove to the restaurant.

"We're just having dinner there," Liam said. "And maybe something little after that."

Once they were in the restaurant, Liam asked where their reserved table was. Ginger didn't need to any directions because she saw Macy and her family. "Macy!" Ginger called out. Macy looked away from her husband and waved to Ginger. Ginger walked as fast as she could in high heels, with her family lagging behind her. "Oh Macy!" Ginger said embracing her old BFF. "You look…different!"

Macy did look a lot different from when they last saw each other. She was no longer the same dorky band person as before. Her hair was much longer and she looked more like a girl. "You look great to," she said. Her nasally voice was gone. After the two stopped their happy little reunion, Macy introduced her family.

"This is my husband, Nathan," she said. Nathan greeted everyone with a handshake. "And this is Olivia, who is nineteen, and Misty, who is fifteen." She placed her hand on each of their heads as she said their names.

"This is Liam," Ginger said as her husband put his arm around her shoulder. "And this these are my two kids, Alex and Isadora. Seventeen and fifteen."

Isadora looked at the girl that was her age. She looked just as bored as she was. Misty was wearing a jean mini skirt, trimmed with white lace and a white camisole. She pushed back her black hair out of her facet to half smile half smirk at Isadora. Isadora returned it with her own smirk.

"So have you heard from Dodie yet?" Ginger asked Macy as they all took their seats. Isadora sat down across from Misty near the edge.

"Not since this morning, but she should be coming here soon," Macy said. "She has a daughter Misty and Isadora's age to you know."

"Yes, she told me about it in all the letters and phone calls," Ginger said. "Maybe they will get to be as close as we were." Isadora looked at Misty, who was more focused on her nails. Alex seemed to be hitting it off pretty well with Olivia.

Less then five minute later, Dodie and her clan arrived. "Sorry we're late," Dodie apologized as she joined them. "Noah couldn't find the keys."

"Maybe if you would have been more help," Noah started to say. Dodie rolled her eyes and started talking with her friends. After their orders were taken, they seemed to brake off into their own groups for conversations. The husbands were talking to each other while the wives caught up on all the missed years.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey," Aubrey said to Isadora in a voice that screamed Isadora.

"Isadora."

"Oh, you have an accent!" Aubrey said brightly. "Where did you used to live?"

"London."

"Really?" Aubrey asked.

"I always wanted to go to London," Misty said. "Why'd you move here?"

Isadora shrugged. "I don't really know why."

"Well, I'm sure you are going to love it here," Aubrey said. "I'll have to show you around the school. You're going to be a sophomore right?" Isadora nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but Aubrey jammered on. "So am I! And Misty too! I'll have to introduce you to all of my friends. They'll love the fact that you come from another country."

Isadora watched Aubrey, feeling very confused, as she talked nonstop about everything that they were going to do. Every once in awhile she would nod. Misty was also watching, looking pretty amused. They caught each other's eye. Misty smiled and rolled her eyes at Aubrey, which caused Isadora to smile.

Things were going pretty well Isadora thought, that was until her mom called her Izzy. "Mother!" Isadora exclaimed loudly. She had grown tired of that name, and was hoping to get rid of it. Not that it was horrible, but everyone seemed to forget her real name anymore.

"What?" Ginger asked.

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?"

"Izzy!"

Ginger stared with a blank expression on her face. "Oh sorry honey, I'll try to remember next time."

Misty and Aubrey were giggling. "I think it's cute," Aubrey said.

"What's wrong with Izzy?" Misty asked.

"Nothing!" Isadora said, her ears turning a little red. "It's just. I don't know like being called that all of the time."

"So we can't call you Izzy?"

"No!"

"So what do you do now again?" Ginger asked Macy.

"Oh, I'm a psychiatrist," Macy said. Ginger raised an eyebrow, remembering about how much Macy always complained about her parents having that job. "I think it's very interesting," Macy went on. "I like to help people."

"Sounds fun," Ginger said. "How has your store been going?"

"It's ok, things are starting to pick up with school starting up and all," Dodie said. They were talking about the store that Dodie owned in the mall. It was wear she sold all the clothes that she designed and made. It was one of the most popular stores there. "I haven't picked up your new book yet Ginger. What is this one about?"

"The usual," Ginger said feeling embarrassed. She didn't like to talk about her works. "This girl's parents are going through a horrible divorce and she starts experimenting with drugs. Stuff like that."

"Does this one have a happy ending?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Ginger said secretively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After diner was finished, and they had gone out for ice cream, they decided to call it a day. Isadora lay sprawled out on her bead with her dark blue journal.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**So we finally moved to our new house. And it's just as I suspected, this place is a little plain. Today we met with some of Mom's friends. They were ok I guess. At least I'll know two people when I start school.**_

_**I think that I could get along pretty well with Misty. I didn't learn that much from her. She didn't really talk much. Like she could get the chance with Aubrey jabbering all the time. But Misty seemed pretty nice. I wished I had her hair. It's so pretty and long. But I'm stuck with this red hair. Yuck!**_

_**Aubrey was the one that talked all the time. She's a blond cheerleader. And a little on the annoying side too, but she was still nice. Not snobby. I think she is more excited about me going to school, and then I am. She kept going on and on about all of her friends, who to talk to and who not to, where to sit at lunch (she offered for me to sit with her and her friends) and which teachers sucked the most. At least I have an idea what's coming.**_

_**Well that's about it. Tomorrow we are going to spend the day with uncle Carl and my cousins. Sighs, it's going to be a long day. Well, that's pretty much all if have to say. I'll tell you what happens tomorrow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Izzy**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**And that's where it ends! So…. Yea… Everyone else will come in later, probably next chapter… when school starts… And I'll probably switch point of views maybe. Just to tell you… you know what to do. REVIEW! Or you are dead to me. As dead as Mr. Sniffles and Gerik! DEAD! SO REVIEW, OR YOU ARENT MY FRIEND!**

**With Love,**

**Cold Toenails**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm updating because I'm bored. I have nothing to do after I finished reading the book my friend, Moving Shadow, recommended. Usually I don't read, but kind of started again. And damn I loved the book, 'The Book of Bright Ideas'….I don't remember who it is by, but it's fucking awesome. Now I need to find the other book she told me to read… But update first! Cause I love my reviewers, well the ones that review.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's the first day of school, to much of Isadora's despair. She stood in front of the brick building, wishing that she were somewhere else. Just about anywhere seemed better then here. With a sigh, Isadora began to walk towards the school. She bumped into someone. "Sorry," she mumbled. Isadora looked at the person she had run into. It was a boy with black hair that covered most his blue eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt layered with a dark blue t-shirt.

"No problem," he said with a small smile. "It was my fault." He picked up his book off the ground.

"You're reading The Phantom of the Opera?" Isadora asked surprised.

"Yeah," the boy said. His face started to turn pink. "I know it's kind of weird."

"No not at all. I love that book."

"Really? I have you seen the movie?"

"Have I! I own it on DVD!" Isadora exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, I'm Isadora Sebold." She stuck her hand in offer of a handshake.

"Elijah Smith," Elijah said taking her hand. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago from London."

"Really? Why here? I'd do anything to get out of this town."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Isadora said smiling. She opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted by an overly excited, high voice. "Isadora! Over here!" Isadora looked over from where the voice was coming. It was Aubrey, and she was heading over towards her with another blond girl beside her.

"Isadora I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Aubrey asked.

"I-." Isadora turned around to say something to Elijah, but he was already gone. "I just got here."

"Oh," Aubrey said. "Well anyways, this is Shannon. We're BBFS. Shannon this is Isadora, she just moved here from London."

Shannon looked Isadora over and smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Come on let's get your schedule," Aubrey said pulling Isadora towards the building. "I want to see which classes we have together."

They got Isadora's schedule and compared it to each other's. "We only have Math, English, and Science together," Aubrey said. "I hope you are good at Math, because I suck."

Shannon looked her hers and then Izzy's. "I'm in all of your classes except Math. At least I'll have someone in PE to talk to. None of my friends are in that class."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

English is Isadora's first class. She chose a seat near the window. Aubrey and Shannon sat in front of her. Next to Shannon was a boy that looked very much like her. They had the same blue eyes and the same platinum blond hair. Shannon introduced him as her twin brother, Sean. Isadora was feeling a little left out, because everyone else was talking to their other friends, catching up on what they had done this summer.

Isadora sighed resting her head on her hand, and looked out the window. "I despise school," she thought miserably. "This place is so boring." The door opened and in walked Misty. Aubrey looked at her for a second, but then went back to her other friends. Misty sat down behind Isadora. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Isadora said turning around. "How's it going?"

Misty shrugged. The bell rang signaling it was time for class to begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do you want to do?" Cole asked friend. The two sat under a tree, each one on a different side. The one he was speaking too was a girl with very long fire red hair. She was busy tying several blade of grass together.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" The girl was Cassandra Foutley. But she preferred Cassie, Cassandra was too long for her. She was dressed in canary pants that were at least one size too big and a light blue tank top and an orange arm warmer on her left arm.

"I asked you first." The two friends sighed.

"Is it me, or is recess getting more boring every day."

"Don't say that Cassie!"

"But it is."

For a while neither of them said anything. "Don't look now, but here comes Bitchzilla," Cassie said in dark voice. Cole groaned.

"At least something interesting is going to happen," Cole mumbled.

Bitchzilla aka Lauren Patterson. "Hi Cole…Cassie," she said sounding less thrilled as she looked down at Ms. Foutley. "How was your summer?"

"What the hell do you want?" Cassie asked. Lauren exchanged looks with her four best friends who were standing behind her.

"No need to be rude Cassie. I was just trying to be friendly," Lauren said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Since when have you ever been 'friendly' to us?"

"It's a new year, let's start over," Lauren said. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Besides we didn't come here to talk to **you**. We wanted to talk to **him**."

Cassie got confused. "Cole? Why him?"

"Yeah why me?"

"Because we can," Lauren said.

"Yeah," said the Asian girl dressed in a blue dress.

"So Cole, want to come with us?" Lauren asked. Her friends began to giggle. Cole blushed madly, making Cassie even more steamed then she had been feeling before.

"No I'm going to stay here," he said. "But you guy have fun."

"Ok then," Lauren said plainly. "We'll see you later. Bye bye Cole…. See you later Cassie."

"Neh," Cassie said digging her fingernails into the dirt.

"That was strange," Cole said. "Why did they want with me?"

Cassie smirked. "Because she loves you!"

"No she doesn't!" Cole said making a face of disgust. "That's wrong!"

"Don't deny is Collie, you love her too," Cassie said smiling widely.

"No way! Never!"

"Collie and Lauren sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g,"

"Shut up!" Cole jumped up and was about to tackle his friend to the ground, but Cassie rolled away and began to run around the playground singing the song over and over. Cole chased after her, but he was no match of Cassie's speed.

"What matter Collie?" Cassie asked standing at the top of the slide looking down on Cole who was climbing up the latter. "You don't like little miss Lauren?"

"Heck no! And don't call me Collie!"

Cassie laughed wildly. "But she loves you!"

"When I get up there, I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Cole had just reached the top and was about to dive at Cassie, but she was prepared for this. At the last moment she took a large step to the side, causing Cole to miss her and land on the slide. Cassie watched him slide down with an evil smirk on her face. Cole picked himself off the ground. "See, I said you could never catch me," she said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, the first day of school was over. Isadora piled her books into her messenger bag and headed towards the door. "Homework on the first day," Isadora complained to herself. "How messed up is that?"

As she walked down the steps, she ran into Elijah again. "Oh, hey," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Hi." He places a leaf in his book as a bookmark. "So how was school?" Isadora rolled her eyes. "That bad?" Elijah asked laughing lightly.

"It was ok, I guess. The only fun part was art."

"Thank god it's last period right?"

Isadora nodded. "Wait…you're in my art class? I didn't see you there?"

"I tend to blend in with my surroundings," Elijah said with a sad looking smile.

"Oh…"

"But its ok! I'm getting used to it." They stood in an awkward silence. "So…where do you live? Maybe we can walk home together." Isadora told him her address. "That's not far from my house. I'll come with you so you don't get lost."

"Ok," Isadora said. "Give me one second to find my brother to tell him that he doesn't need to give me a ride." Isadora turned around and ran to find her brother. She found him in the parking lot talking to a girl.

"So much for Brita," Isadora thought as she neared Alex.

Alex spotted his little sister coming towards him. "Hey Izzy, what's up?"

"I just came to tell you that I won't be needing a ride home today, I'm going to walk."

"With who?"

"A friend." Alex looked at her with a quizzical look. "Misty, we met her before," Isadora lied knowing that her brother would become over protective if he knew that his baby sister was with a boy.

"Oh. Have fun with that." Alex turned back to the pretty girl he was talking to.

When Isadora got back to Elijah, she saw that Misty was talking to him. "Hey Izzy," she said.

"Izzy?" Elijah questioned.

"It's my knick name," Isadora said.

"Which she hates."

"I don't hate it. But I don't really like it either… I just get tired of being called that all the time I guess."

"So I can't call you Izzy?" Elijah asked her.

Isadora shrugged. "I don't mind I guess."

"You forgot this," Misty said holding out a tan notebook to Isadora.

"My sketch book! I didn't even know that I lost it! Thanks." Isadora placed her sketchbook in her book bag where it wouldn't get lost again.

"No problem."

A loud horn began honking. The three looked over at a black SUV that was causing all of the commotion. "That's Dad," Misty said. She waved over at him, and he honked the horn again. "I'll see you guys later," she said with an eye roll.

"Bye," Isadora and Elijah said together.

Silently they walked beside each other, not sure of what to talk about. Every once in awhile one of them would take a glance at the other, but turned their attention somewhere else when they were caught.

"So," Isadora drawled out. She paused. "So…do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, Oliver, he's only two."

"Oh that sounds fun!"

"Actually he's a pain in the ass," Elijah said with a smirk.

"I wish I had a little brother or sister," Isadora said. "I think that it would be fun, especially when they are that small."

"You can have mine," Elijah said. "I don't want him." Isadora laughed. "I was being serious."

"Oh."

The conversation died there. "Well this is my house," Elijah said stopping in front of a white house. "I'll see you later I guess."

"Wait," Isadora blurted out just as Elijah walked up the steps to his house. "Can-Can you help me with my math? I don't really understand it."

Elijah hesitated, looked back at his house and then back to Isadora. "Sorry," he said with a half smile. "Maybe some other time, I have to help my Dad. But I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Um, yeah," Isadora said. "Tomorrow… I'll just ask my dad or brother or something…"

"Bye Izzy."

Isadora blushed when he used her knick name. "Good bye." Elijah disappeared into his house. Sighing loudly, Isadora went back to her walk home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sean Conely lay on his bed blasting his favorite band, Armor for Sleep, through his crappy Ipod headphones. "Sean! Sean!" he saw his twin sister mouth at him. She looked angry.

"What do you want Shannon?" Sean asked pausing the music.

"Mom says that her and Dad are leaving and we are supposed to watch Maya."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is, quit laying around and do something."

"Nope. No can do."

"Why!"

"Because, taking care of the children are the women's job. So are the cooking, cleaning, and what ever else falls into that category."

"You are such a chauvinist prick," Shannon huffed. She turned on her heel and left the room.

"I know," Sean replied with a smile. He turned back on his Ipod.

Shannon was watching the timer on the oven. Only ten minutes left till their frozen pizzas was done cooking. "Why couldn't Mom just let the cook do this?" Shannon said with a sigh. But Courtney had let their personal chef have the night off and let the kids defend for themselves so they can learn 'responsibility'.

A little girl dressed in a pink and white-stripped shirt with powder blue overalls rolled into the kitchen on her trike. "When's supper?" Maya asked her sister.

Shannon looked back at the clock. "Nine minutes."

"What are we eating?"

"Mom and Dad said to make pizza."

"Can I have just cheese?"

"I thought you liked pepperoni?"

The four-year-old Maya shook her head fiercely, her light blond pigtails hitting her face. "Not anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since I found out where it came from!" Maya exclaimed.

"Pigs?" Maya nodded. "But lots of other things that you like also come from pigs. Like bacon, hotdogs, and bologna. You aren't going to eat those either?"

Courtney's youngest daughter paused to think this over. "Just give me cheese ok?" And then she rode off on her bike into the living room.

When there was five minutes left on the clock, Shannon's cell phone began to ring. "God that better not be Mom calling already to check up on us," Shannon said to herself and picked up her phone. It was her boyfriend, Gavin Patterson. "Hello," Shannon said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hey," Gavin said. He stopped there.

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"No… So, how's it going?"

"Fine. I'm trying to make dinner, can't you call me later?" Three minutes left on the timer.

"But this is the only time I'll be able to talk," Gavin said. "Dad wants to take me to some football place tonight."

"Why?"

"Uh… father son bonding? I don't know!" Gavin said. "Besides I want to go."

"That's great," Shannon, said not really caring. Gavin went on talking about the place he was going while Shannon mhmed every once in awhile to pretend that she was listening. The oven began to beep. Still holding onto her phone, Shannon opened the oven with one hand and tried to slip on an oven mitt. It was tricky, but she was able to get it over her left hand. Carefully, Shannon lifted the hot pan out of the stove, trying her best not to drop it.

"Hey Gav-," Shannon tried to say but Gavin didn't stop talking. Sighing mentally, Shannon dug through a drawer to look for a pizza cutter. "One second." She set her phone down on the counter to use her right hand to cut the pizza. Shannon reached for her cell phone with out look, but grabbed the still hot pan accidentally. "Fuck!"

"What?" Gavin asked from the other end.

"I just burned my freaking hand," Shannon complained, shaking her hand in the air in attempt to cool it off. "Look, I'll call you back later. It's not a good time for me to talk right now."

"But I'm won't be there," Gavin said.

"Then I guess I will just have to talk to you tomorrow."

"But-."

"Bye." Shannon hung up her phone. She looked at her hand. "Great, just what I need," Shannon said to herself. Her cell phone went off again. Shannon checked it quick only to find out that it was Gavin. "God why can't he ever leave me alone." She turned off her phone and went back to the pizza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola! Ok was that pretty long? The next chapters you will find out more about the other peoples lives…. It's going to have lots of drama later on! Just to tell you… and some humor maybe…. And now I have to get my shoe back from Charlie aka my idiotic boyfriend…. Yes he stole my shoe. MY VANS! Bastard… So excuse me while I got beat the shit out of him. And if I don't update in awhile it will probably be because I will be in court facing murder chargers…. I know that they are just shoes, BUT THEY ARE MY FAVORITE SHOES! **

**With Love**

**CT**


	4. Chapter 3

**Good news! I got my shoes back! Yay! But there is also some bad news. I didn't kill Charlie… This time! Next time I will kill him… Maybe… I'll have to think about it since he did take me to Starbucks and we got caffeine high and terrorized people in Wal-Mart… Oh yeah, they are all in their sophomore year of high school… I don't think that he ages are right, but I'll change that later. Got it? Oh well, back to the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You worthless bitch." **Smack!** "Can't you ever do anything right?" **Smack! **Elijah stumbled backwards into a wall. Before he got up, he received another blow from his father. "Where the hell were you?"

"I-I was talking to a friend," Elijah stuttered out.

His father, Brian, laughed loudly. "You have friends? Or did you just get the shit beaten out of you again?" Elijah cast his blue eyes downwards. "You know you aren't supposed to lie to me." Brian grabbed onto Elijah's chin and yanked his head to look at him in the eyes. "Now, tell me. Why were you really late."

"I already told you," Elijah answered in almost a whispered voice.

Brian slapped him. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Brian took a step back and waited for an answer. Both were quiet. Elijah took this as a sign that he was dismissed. As he was walking away, he was harshly pulled back and flung back to the wall.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Brian grabbed onto his son's wrists and held them tight to make sure that he could not move.

"I-I'm s-s-orry," Elijah stuttered. "I th-th-outht you were d-done-."

"Shut up!" Brian ordered as he backhanded Elijah. So they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Both blue, one pair filled with rage, the other filled with fear and pain. Slowly, Elijah was released from the binding hands.

"You're fuckin' worthless." He hit his son one more time and turned around to leave.

"Watch your brother while I'm gone," he said grabbing his coat. "Tell Miranda I'll be expecting dinner ready when I get home." The door slammed shut and he was gone.

Elijah stood in place, drumming his fingernails against the wall for a moment. He went to look for his little brother. He found Oliver sitting in the living room, watching some TV show. "Hey," Elijah said sitting next to his baby brother.

Oliver turned his head up to him and smiled. "Sponge Bob!" he cheered clapping his little hands. Elijah smiled back at his brother and watched the TV show. Elijah really did hate Sponge Bob, but it always made Oliver happy when he watched it with him. So it was worth it.

Elijah looked down on his little brother. He envied him for still being able to enjoy the joys of childhood. To not have a care in the world and know little of the bad things around him. If only things were as simple as they were years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That morning, Elijah woke up to find he was the only one awake. It was seven thirty, and he had only thirty minutes to get ready and get to school before he was late. Skipping breakfast, Elijah changed quickly into jeans and a black shirt. Before leaving the house, he grabbed his dark green hoodie. As he walked to school, he thought about when his mom had come home. Miranda hadn't returned until late last night, well after dinner. Neither did her husband. So once again Elijah took charge in caring for his little brother.

He reached the school with five minutes to spare. Elijah saw Isadora. He only waved at her, she waved in return. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but she was with some other people and he didn't want to bug her. "Hey," his only other friend, Misty, said.

"Hey," Elijah said distantly. Misty looked over to where he was looking.

"Why don't you just go over and talk to her?"

"Who?"

"Isadora." Elijah's face started to turn pink. "Come on, just go," Misty said pushing him forward.

"No! Besides, she's with her friends."

"And you aren't her friend?"

"I… I don't know…"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Fine then. But you'll regret it later."

"Oh well."

Misty rolled her eyes again. "Come with me to my locker," she said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him inside the building. Elijah took one last look back at Isadora. She caught him looking at and flashed him a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In History class, Elijah and Isadora were paired up as partners for their first assignment, which was the first section review. "I can't believe they are making us do this already," Isadora complained as she flipped through the pages of her textbook. "So what do you think the answer is?"

"I have no idea," Elijah answered. "Do you have a pencil?"

"Yeah, one second." Isadora picked up her purse and took out a pencil. "Here," she said handing it over. As she set her purse back onto the floor, she accidentally knocked her book of the desk. They both reached for it at the same time. But Elijah got to it first.

"Here," he said handing it back to her.

"Thanks," Isadora said slowly. She had a strange expression on her face.

"What?"

"Where did you get those? On your wrist and arm?"

Elijah looked down at his exposed wrists. There were dark purple bruises from his fathers. Also there were various sizes of bruises speckled on his arms. He yanked his sleeve down. "Nothing. They're from my little brother. He got mad at me yesterday for not something," Elijah explained quickly.

"**Those** are from your brother?"

"Yeah," Elijah said with a fake laugh. "He has a bad temper."

Isadora was feeling very skeptical about it. She opened her mouth to say something when their teacher came over to them and asked how things were going for them. "We haven't figured the first question out yet."

"I suggest that you will come up with an answer faster, if you two stop chatting and get thinking."

"Yes Sir," Isadora said. The teacher caught another couple talking about something other then history and left Elijah and Isadora. "Ok, let's get this done. What do you think it is?"

"I seriously don't know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gym is the on the near top of the most hated subjects of school ever for Elijah. He isn't the most athletic person, but having to change into gym clothes was probably the worst part. Most of the time he just stayed in his regular clothes, because he didn't want anyone to see all the bruises from the abuse he got at home. And he didn't like shorts or short-sleeved shirts. Elijah always wore pants and long sleeved shirts no matter the time of the year. If there were ever a time he had a t-shirt on, he'd also be wearing a sweatshirt.

Elijah stood in the locker room, watching his feet. The gym teacher had given up on trying to get him to change into something more suitable for gym, so he hadn't changed out of his original attire. Elijah was playing a song through his head, when he noticed that there was someone standing in front of him. Hesitantly, Elijah looked up. The person standing before him was Gavin Patterson, just one of the people that enjoyed making Elijah's life hell. "What?" Elijah asked dully.

Gavin chuckled. "Stupid faggot," he spat. He pushed Elijah roughly, sending the much smaller teen into some lockers. The other guys laughed.

"I don't know why he bothers coming here," Gavin said to one of his friends as they left the locker room, "It's not like anyone cares if he's here or not."

After everyone left, Elijah lifted himself off the floor from his sitting position. Instead of going to his gym class, he decided that he would skip this period and stay outside. He found a spot on the side of the building that wasn't near any windows, took out his Phantom of the Opera book, and began to read from where he had left off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the gym, Isadora was talking to Shannon when she thought out loud, "I wonder where Elijah is?"

"Who?" Shannon asked.

"Elijah. He has long black hair, blue eyes," Isadora described.

"Oh him," Shannon said. "Why? He's weird."

"I thought he seemed pretty nice."

Shannon shrugged. "He might be. I've never really talked to him before. His mom is like best friends with my mom, but I think that I might have talked to him only a few times when we were kids… Why, do you like him?"

"No!"

Shannon smirked. "He is cute though I'll admit. Weird, but cute."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as school was let out, Elijah left. He didn't even bother to say good-bye to Isadora. But he didn't want to make his father mad again, so he hurried on home. Before he even walked through the door, he could hear people yelling. Holding his breath, Elijah grabbed onto the knob, twisted it, and stepped inside his home.

There in the kitchen stood Brain and Miranda screaming their heads off at each other. "Hey," Elijah said, even though he knew that no one could hear him. Miranda stood near the fridge with Oliver clinging to her leg looking scared to death. Brian's face was red; turning purple, do to all the arguing. Elijah was about to go to his room when he heard the sound of something getting hit. He rushed back into the room to find his dad still yelling, his mom holding the side of her face. Brain raised his hand to hit her again.

"Stop!" Elijah yelled running over to protect his mother from being slapped again. Luckily for both of them, neither of them was hit.

"Get out of the way boy!" Brian ordered. "I have to teach this bitch a lesson!" Oliver was crying loudly. Brian growled. "Some one shut him up!" Miranda scooped up her youngest child and tried her best to comfort him. Without saying another word, Brian left the house.

The three remaining family members were quiet as the sounds of a car backing up and driving away was heard. Miranda put Oliver down. "Watch your little brother for me," she said. "I'm going out with Courtney tonight and I need to get rid of this mark before she gets here." Elijah nodded solemnly.

After Elijah had put Oliver to bed, he went into the living room. He saw an old picture lying on the floor. When he picked it up, he found out that he glass was shattered. Sighing, he started to pick up the broken shards before Oliver or anyone else stepped on them. As he picked up a piece, a sharp pain came. Blood started to seep out his right index finger where it had been cut. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt very much. In fact it felt kind of good. Elijah picked up another piece and studied it. It had jagged edges and a sharp pointed tip. Without much thinking, Elijah rolled up his sleeve and set the pointed end on his pale skin. Slowly he pulled it down reveling a thin line of blood. He moved the glass and did it again. This time longer and deeper. It didn't hurt, the second time felt better then the first. So Elijah did it again. And a fourth time. Each cut longer, each one deeper than the last. He was about to slice into his skin a fifth time, but stopped when he hear a car drive up to his house.

"Shit," Elijah swore as he ran to the bathroom. Quickly he washed off the blood, hoping that none had dripped onto the floor. He didn't even have time to wrap them up in bandages when the front door opened. Swearing again, Elijah dashed out the bathroom into his bedroom. He sat on his bed, took out his headphones and CD player. Just as he was about to push play, the door to his bedroom opened.

"Is everything alright?" Miranda asked him. "Did you put Oliver to bed?"

"Yeah," Elijah said with a small fake smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm doing pretty good," Elijah lied.

An awkward silence fell in the room. "That's good," Miranda said. "Sorry I was out late." Then she shut the door and left.

Closing his eyes, Elijah pressed play and fell asleep to the music of Atreyu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ending time! Well that is kind of what Elijah's life is like. So yeah… I don't know how he fell asleep to Atreyu honestly. It's all screaming. Ha, but I love them. Good lyrics. So… what do you think? Thanks to the people that actually reviewed. Next chapter will be Aubrey centered. Yes I actually planned out the story for once! There is gonna be like… 27 chapters in the whole story, 28 counting the bios thing. And it may turn M for some thing, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO SAY WHAT! You know, some high school stuff. Is that a problem for anyone? If so, please tell me and maybe I can fix it or something… If I feel like it… Who knows…**

**With Love**

**CT**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comment êtes-vous tout faire? J'ai décidé de mettre à jour. Ce chapitre sera Aubrey a centré. Je peux speek dans trois langues de diffrent, l'anglais, français, et Norwegain. Deux a grandi en haut utilisant les deux si je suis assez aisé. Shannon, ma soeur d'étape dit salut ! Le l'un dans l'histoire n'est pas baced de d'elle. J'aime juste son nom. Bien, la conversation de enought. Sur avec l'histoire !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One Saturday morning, Aubrey was placing book back into their places at the public library. Her mother thought it would be good for her to do some voulenteer work. Aubrey didn't mind much, but it would be better if she got paid for all of the labor she had to do. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the American Girl books?" some one asked from behind her.

Aubrey turned around to face a tall blond haired boy. He looked about a year older than her. "Yeah," Aubrey said. "They are over there in the children's section. Fourth row, some where on the bottom. If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for those books? They're kiddy books."

"Oh, they are for my kid sister. She's sick and she wanted me to get them for her to read," the boy said rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks for the help."

Aubrey couldn't help but watch him walk away. "I wonder if he's single," she thought as she went back to putting away books.

While she was placing some books back over in the children's section, the blond boy came up to her again. "I couldn't find them," he said with a sheepish smile. With a smile, Aubrey walked him right back to where he was just moments ago.

"They're right here," she said pointing them out.

"Oh." He picked up a few and turned back to Aubrey. "I'm Coby by the way."

"Aubrey," Aubrey said.

"So do you work here?"

"No, I just volunteer."

"That must suck."

"Not really."

"Oh…" Their conversation drifted off.

"You go to Lucky High right?" Coby asked.

"Mhm."

"I thought I knew you from somewhere!"

"Are you in any of my classes?" Aubrey questioned. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"I'm a senior."

"Oh," Aubrey replied disappointingly. In her mind she was cursing colorfully over her bad luck. Colby's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey, I got to go," he said. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?" Aubrey said dizzily. "Oh yeah. Tomorrow. See ya then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day when Aubrey got back from the library, all she could think about was Colby and how she talked to a hot senior. She was up in her room, planning her wedding to Colby when her mom came into her room with a phone in hand.

"Phone for you," Dodie said. Aubrey took the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey."

"Hey, uh, who is this?"

"Misty-."

"Oh Misty, hey! Oh my God guess what happened today!" Aubrey didn't wait for Misty to guess. Instead she went straight on talking. "Today I had to put away books again. I know it's boring, but I swear it gets better. Ok, then there was this really hot guy and he asked me where these books were, and I told him. And then he came back and said that he couldn't find them, even though I knew he knew where they were because he was looking right at them. Anyways, I took him back and showed him to them, and he was like so checking me out! And then we talked for a while but about nothing that major, but we still talked. His name is Colby, he goes to our school, and get this, he's a senior! He has the most beautiful grey eyes. Oh and he said he'd see me tomorrow at school!"

Misty was silent for a second. "Wow," was how she responded.

"I know!" Aubrey didn't seem to realize the unenthusiastic voice Misty had used.

"Anyways," Misty started to say. "I called to see if you wanted to come with me and Isadora to Target or somewhere, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, sure," Aubrey said. "One sec, someone is calling me cell." Aubrey set the phone down on her bed and reached over to her nightstand to get her phone.

"Yeah? Hey Nina, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Want to come to the mall with me and the girls? My mom can pick you up."

"Yeah," Aubrey said eagerly. "Just give me ten minutes to get ready."

"Alright, see you then."

Forgetting that she had Misty waiting on the other phone, Aubrey rushed to her closet to find something to wear. After picking out her outfit, Aubrey went downstairs to tell her mother where she would be going and that she would be back before eight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the mall, Aubrey sat at a table in the foot court with her three friends Nina, Shannon, and Peyton. Aubrey had just finished telling the girls about her exciting encounter at the library earlier that day, Nina and Peyton seemed to enjoy the story and the three were busily talking about Cody. But Shannon sat with a rather bored expression on her face, drowning a French fry in ketchup. Peyton was the first to realize there was something up with Shannon.

"What's wrong with you Shannon?" Peyton asked. "You're acting emo."

Shannon gave Peyton a look. "Do you even know what emo is?"

"Isn't it a bird?" Nina asked.

"No that's an emu," Shannon said rolling her eyes. "E**mo** is and overly dramatic person who likes to wear tight fitting clothes and take pictures of them selves."

Nina blinked twice at Shannon. "If you say so… So… what's an emu?"

"A bird…"

"Oh! I thought it was something like that."

"Ok then," Peyton said returning to the earlier subject, "So why are you acting so… different?"

"It's Gavin," Shannon started to explain. "I don't know, but he seems to be… more interested in other things than me anymore."

"Like football?" Aubrey asked. "He always has been."

"No, not that," Shannon said. "Sometimes when I see him with other girls he's a little too friendly. It's like he's not really interested in me anymore."

"You mean you think he's cheating on you?" Shannon nodded. Her friends laughed.

"Shannon you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, why would he cheat on you? You are like one of the most popular and hottest girls in school. He'd have to be stupid to even think about it!"

"I-."

"Just don't worry about it Shannon," Nina said. "Now, are you girls almost finished? Because I just got a brilliant idea."

The idea was to find Aubrey a cute outfit to wear for Friday when she sees Cody again. The girls split up into groups of two, Aubrey paired with Shannon and Peyton with Nina. If any of them found anything, they were to call the other group.

Shannon and Aubrey were skimming through racks of clothes a store when Aubrey got this feeling that she was forgetting something. "Oh well," she thought to herself. She shook away the feeling and went back to find something to wear.

"What do you think of this?" Aubrey asked. She took out a hanger with a light pink camisole with a white lacey tank top underneath it.

Shannon shrugged. "If you like it, I guess."

"But what do you think?"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"Yes."

Shannon looked the shirt over. "Sure, get it. But there aren't any good jeans here. Let's go to your mom's store."

"What!" Aubrey exclaimed. "No way!"

"Why? It has the better clothes then this shitty place." An employee glared for a bit at Shannon after she had said this. "It's true," Shannon said. "So let's go."

"No!"

"Why? Is your mom working there?"

"No, but it's just… weird. They all like know me there."

"Excellent," Shannon said taking the shirt from Aubrey and heading to the counter. "Then we'll get a discount for sure."

"But-."

"Do you have a ten?" Shannon asked after the cashier rang up the shirt. Aubrey dug into her purse to search for the money. "Never mind. I'll just pay for it; you can give me the money later. Now let's get going, I have to be home soon."

Aubrey did find some jeans and only had to pay half price. Shannon got a hat there in return for the ten dollars that she had lent Aubrey. Aubrey hummed to herself as she set her new clothes out on her dresser. After changing into her pajamas, she climbed into bed to find the phone on the floor. "Oh shit Misty!" Aubrey cursed once she remembers what she had forgotten. "I hope she won't be mad at me. I'll tell her sorry tomorrow at school." She turned on her TV watched it for an hour. It was eleven and she was growing tired. Yawning, Aubrey clicked off the television and reached over to turn off her light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Aubrey was walking around the school grounds looking for two people. First she had to find Misty to apologize for skipping out on her and Isadora yesterday, and then she had to find Coby. She caught Misty first. She was sitting in the grass with Isadora looking in some notebook. "Misty!" Aubrey called. Misty looked up for a second to see who was calling her name but then turned back to her notebook. Aubrey hurried over. "Misty," she repeated.

"Yes," Misty said not looking up.

"I'm sorry that I missed you guys yesterday. But right after you called, Nina called to ask me to come with her and the girls to the mall and I kinda forgot about you two," Aubrey explained quickly. "I'm so sorry."

"Neh."

"It's ok," Isadora said. "You really didn't miss anything. We just looked around."

Shannon opened her mouth to talk, but saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my God it's Cody!" Aubrey squealed. "What should I say? Should I go up to talk to him? Or should I wait for him to come to me? God I don't know!"

"Why don't you just go up to him and say hi," Misty said.

"No I can't just do that!" Aubrey said. "That would make me seem a little desperate or something!"

"You were the one that asked for help."

"Oh gods he's coming this way," Aubrey panicked. "What should I do?"

"Just-" Isadora said as the three girls watched Coby head in their direction. But then something happened. Coby walked over to a pretty girl with long, wavy chocolate brown hair. They embraced. Aubrey froze.

"Maybe they're just friends," Isadora said. Right after she said that, Coby and the mystery girl kissed. Aubrey's heart and hopes fell. Misty and Isadora exchanged glances. "Maybe not…"

"Who cares really," Misty said. "He's not that great."

"But- but," Aubrey stuttered.

"Mist is right, Aubrey," Isadora said. "Don't worry about it. There are plenty more single guys here."

"But-" Aubrey began again. She stopped. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But it just isn't fair! Who is that girl anyway?"

"Does it matter?" Misty asked. Aubrey sighed and plopped down onto the grass by Misty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's it. My first author note is in French, not good French, but I can speek it pretty well. Since are going to France next summer, me my step mom and step sister Shannon (the one in the story is not based on her, I just stole her name). I know Norwegian too… my grandma used to talk in that all the time. I updated sooner because Shannon, my sister, decided to get an account and review everyone of my stories to demand me to update and so I will to shut her up. Glares over at Shannon**

**Shannon sitting in on the couch innocently eating Oreos: What? Why are you glaring me?**

**Me: Psh**

**Shannon blinks confused. I shake my head. Blonds. **

**And so yeah… review or what ever…**

**With Love**

**CT**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hei alle ! Jeg er tilbake ! Jeg fucking hatskole... Bifaller, det er alright men jeg hater homework. Jeg beholder bli slik mye homework. Dum skole.**

**Translation anyone? Just me rambling in Norwegian about how much I think school sucks, well just the work otherwise it's ok. This chapter is Misty centered! Woot! Misty! More angst… this story will have lots of angst probably…. Cause I like writing it I guess… FIVE REVIEWS! HOW FUCKING AWSOME IS THAT! You four people are truly awesome and I would like to reward you some how, except for Shannon cause I don't like her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big, sunken in grey eyes look back at me. I hate those eyes. But I hate the nose even more. The way it sticks out and makes everything else look just as horrible. The ears are too big too, they stick out. It reminds me of Dumbo. I place my hand up to the person's face. How badly I wanted to just gouge out those leaden eyes, to rip away that face that I hate with all my heart. Slowly I brought my fingers down the mirror leaving a trail of smeared fingerprints. Why must it be this way? Why do I have to be cursed with these looks?

"Misty hurry up, we have five minutes to get to school," my mother called from the first story.

With a sigh, I piled my homework that had been lying on my desk from the night before, and grabbed my tan trench coat as I exited the room. I slipped it on as I walked down the winding staircase to the first floor. There in front of the door stood my mother, her arms crossed across her chest. "Come on," she said. "We need to get going. I have to meet a client at 8:30." I fallowed her out to the car. Like always, the ride there was silent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hate school. There is hardly anyone to talk to. But I lucked out, because in my study hall I have both Elijah and Isadora. "Does anyone get what Mr. Wade was talking about in math today?" Isadora asked.

"No. What is cat in French?" Elijah said.

"Vert," Isadora answered.

"Thanks… Aren't you in Spanish though?"

"Yeah, but I can speak French pretty well," Isadora said as she worked on her homework. "We used to stay there during the summer with my dad's sister."

"Oh… Say something in French then."

"Fermerez-vous s'il vous plaît si je peux finir mes devoirs ? J'ai besoin d'obtenir l'a fini si je n'ai pas comme beaucoup prendre à la maison plus tard."

"Say what?" Isadora shook her head. "No really, what did you say?"

"Je ne dis pas," she answered in a sing song voice.

"What?"

"Juste l'oublier."

"What the fuck is a l'oublier?"

Isadora began to giggle. "Just forget about it ok?" She turned to me. "Have you finished math yet?"

"I haven't had that class yet," I answered. I doodled little swirls in the margin of my science notes while I tried studying them. Studying seemed so hard anymore. I just can't concentrate anymore.

"So what is dog in French?"

"Chien."

"And cat?"

"Why don't you try doing your own work for once?"

"…Because…"

"Hey Misty, do you want to come over after school and hang out?" Isadora changed the subject.

"Can't," I said dully. "This is the only time this week that both of my parents are going to be home so we're having family time."

"Have fun with that."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure will. Olivia lucked out. She doesn't have to come. Because of her college."

"Alex is going to leave next year. I wonder if I will miss him," Isadora said thoughtfully. "Was it hard for you when Olivia moved out?"

"Not really. We were never that close. So things are pretty much the same."

"Oh… I think that I will probably cry my eyes out when Alex leaves. Even though he's annoying as hell, but it'll just be to quiet… and I won't have anyone to yell at when I get PMS."

"So you don't know how to say cat?"

"Shut up Elijah."

"But-."

"I said shut up."

"Fine then, I don't need your help. I'll find out myself."

"Good."

"…What's bird?"

"Elijah!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't have any of my friends in my lunch period. So I usually end up sitting at the end of some random table. Occasionally Aubrey would invite me to sit with her and her clan, but those days are now scares. Her new friends don't like me much. And if they don't, then neither does Aubrey.

I stood in the middle of cafeteria, searching for an empty place to sit. Most every spot was taken. But Aubrey was by herself. I decided to take my chances and sit with her. "Hi!" she greeted as I sat down.

"Hey."

Just as I said this, two people sat down besides me. It was Autum and Nicole sat beside me, one on each side. Soon Peyton, Melaine, and Sydney joined our table. "So Aubrey," the brunette haired girl named Sydney started to say, "Got over that Cole guy yet."

Aubrey shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"No offence, but I thought he kinda looked like Pee Wee Herman," Nicole said.

"No he didn't!" The other girls laughed.

"No need to get offensive," Autum said flipping back her copper colored hair. "You don't like him anyways."

"I like Pee Wee Herman," Melaine said. Everyone, including me, turned to look at her. "Not like that! I mean, I think his show is funny. Pee Wee's playhouse. Didn't any of you guys watch that when you were kids?"

"No."

"It was weird."

"Well I still watch it, and I still love it," Melaine said.

"You are such a dork."

"I know what you are but what am I?" Melaine said in a strange voice. Peyton and Aubrey laughed.

"He always said that on the show," Aubrey explained.

"You watched the show?"

"No! Well, maybe for awhile, but it was stupid."

"I liked it," Peyton put in.

"Heck yeah!"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Losers." She turned to look at me. "I didn't notice you there, Missy."

"Misty," I corrected her.

"Whatever."

"What are you doing here?" Autumn asked.

"Sitting."

"No shit, I can see that."

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. The group talked amongst themselves, leaving me out. Every once in awhile one of them would glance at me and then whisper to who ever they were sitting by.

I couldn't take it anymore. After a few bites of food, I took my tray, dumped it, and left. I went straight to the bathroom. I leaned against the inside of one of the stalls. I took out my MP3 player out of my messenger bag and put on my headphones. The music played softly so I could hear if anyone came in. Shortly after, the door opened once again. I listened in on their conversation.

"I don't know why Aubrey likes that Misty," one of the voices said. That voice sounded a lot like Sydney's.

"I know, she's so weird," another said. It was Nicole. "I mean like, did you see what she was wearing? That girl has no fashion sense what so ever."

"Who said she was a girl?" Both laughed at the previous comment. "She has to be the most flat chested girl I have ever seen."

"And her hair! Oh my god, is it just me or does it look grey?"

"I noticed that too! She's such a freak. No wonder her only friend his that one guy."

"He's strange too. Oh yeah, I've seen that Isadora girl around her. I liked her, but I don't know why she associates with those losers."

"She just doesn't know who they are," Sydney said. "She's probably just being nice."

"Yeah, like who would want to be around that Misty," Nicole said. "I'm surprised that boy even does. I mean if he acted a little bit normaler and went for a different look, then he could be more popular. I don't think Aubrey likes her."

"Of course she doesn't! She's just too nice to tell her to fuck off. Hopefully some day Misty will get that nobody likes her and then she will leave us alone."

"Yeah," her friends agreed. They ran the sink for awhile. Then I heard them leave.

I didn't know how I felt. Actually, I don't think I felt anything. I was numb. Usually I don't mind people talking about me. But this time, for some reason, it hurt. Did Aubrey really feel this way about me? Was it because I didn't look as pretty as her other friends? Of course I didn't. I look nothing like them. They are all skinny and shiny hair. I was the opposite. I hated feeling numb, I needed to feel something. So I did what I always do when I get that numb feeling.

I threw up.

Yes, I threw up in the school bathroom. It's not like it wasn't the first time. Everything that I had eaten that day all came up. So much for lunch. But I needed it. It felt good. My throat burned from the stomach acid, but that was only a minor set back. Quickly I flushed the evidence down.

After I stepped out of my stall, I noticed I wasn't as alone as I thought I was. Nicole and Sydney were still there. They were both smirking. "Have fun puking your brains out?" Sydney asked. I ignored her and got a drink of water from the sink. "That was really sick. Why the hell did you do that?" Again, I ignored her. Instead I took out a stick of gum and stuck it in my moth. Then I left.

"She's more of a freak then I thought," I heard Nicole say before I left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our family time didn't last long. All it was was a fast semi cold diner with little conversation. Mostly fighting. Mom and Dad usually fought at the table. Nothing big, just little arguments. But every time my dad would end up losing an argument, he would change the subject onto me. "Did you finish your homework yet Misty?" he asked.

"I didn't have any," I said twirling some noodles on my fork.

"Of course you did, you are in high school."

"I had a lot when I was in your grade," Mom said.

I put the noodles in my mouth and slowly chewed them. After I finished I told them that I had finished all my work at school.

"It's called home work," Dad said. "That means it's supposed to be done at home."

"But I had two study halls today," I explained. "That is what study hall is for, to finish homework."

"No, you should be doing it at home so we can look over your work and see you are doing it right."

"What ever." I got up from my chair. "Are you finished? I'm not hungry anymore."

"Wait one second young lady!"

"Nathan, just let her go," Mom interrupted. "It's not that important anyways."

"We'll see if you're saying when it comes time for report cards to come and she's failing every single one of her classes again."

"I wasn't failing," I shouted as I walked up the stairs. "I was getting Cs and Bs. That's passing!"

"Don't talk back to me young-!"

I slammed the door to my room. Finally, silence. I left my family to their 'happy family time' by themselves while I went to the bathroom to throw up again. When I came out, I got out my MP3 player again and blasted my favorite song, Chop Suey by System of the down. In a couple of minutes it would be safe again to go downstairs. Both of the would have completely have forgotten about my school work and be buried in their own work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok that's all I got for now… it's better then nothing right? Don't blame me, blame school. Damn school, thinks it's so great when it's not. Any who, review or what ever… I doubt anyone will, they never do! Sniffles I feel tears coming on… Oh yeah! I'm starting another As Told By Ginger story right now! … It's about Courtney though. She suffers if you don't like her!**

**Shannon: That's advertising.**

**Shut the fuck up, I'm just informing people that might be interested in reading.**

**Shannon: It's still advertising. **

**Why must you always put out my candle of happiness woman? Really, I was having a relatively good day, and then you put out my candle. WHY MUST YOU PUT OUT MY CANDLE OF HAPPINESS? WHY! WHY? No, seriously why?**

**Ok now that I got that out of my system, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers again. You guys rock Mr. Sniffles little dead hamster socks!**

**With Love**

**CT**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sad news, Steve Irwin is dead. It makes me sad, for real. He was an awesome person who did a lot to help the world and a hero of mine. I pretty much thought that nothing could get him, but apparently not. So let's all take a moment to honor him, his family and friends, and everything that he has done to make the world better for animals.**

**Ok now back to the story. This is a Shannon centered chapter. Yay! I doubt I'll get much time to update anymore with school and all. It depends. Oh well, now for the chapter.**

**_Bold italic is lyrics_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sean, are you going to help or not?" Shannon asked her twin brother.

"What? Help you make your birthday list?" Sean looked up from the book he was reading. "I think not. Can't you do that yourself?"

"It's not a birthday list," Shannon said as she scribbled down something else onto the paper. "We made those months ago remember."

"Oh yeah. What's this one for?"

"The things that we left out for the party."

"But the party is tomorrow night," Sean said putting his book down. "You still need stuff?"

"Just like some decorations and stuff. Besides, Winston can pick it up. It's not like he ever does anything on Fridays." Winston was the Conely's personal driver, who was the previous Winston's nephew.

"We're decorating?"

"Yeah, in like at one tomorrow the decorating team mom hired is coming over to get the living room, back yard, and pool house done. What color combo do you like best, pink and green or orange and red?"

"Pink and green."

"You're so gay."

Sean smirked. "I don't like orange. What ones do you like?"

"Pink and green."

"See, it works out for the best," Sean said.

"Only because it matches my dress."

"Well that's nice. Now get out of my room."

With a huff, Shannon got off of Sean's bed and headed for her own. "You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"Love you too." The twin siblings looked at each other and smirked. "You can leave now."

"Uhg." Shannon slammed the door.

"Psh, sisters. Think they're so great," Sean said to himself.

"I heard that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shannon looked at herself in her floor length mirror. Her mother had found the perfect dress for her sixteenth birthday. A knee length strapless light pink dress with a pale green band going across the middle. Her high-heeled shoes also matched her dress. Behind her, the former Courtney Gripling stood. "You look wonderful Dear."

Shannon turned her body to see herself from the side. "Thanks Mom." Her natural blond hair fell to her shoulders in waterfall curls. "Have you seen Sean yet?"

"No honey."

"He better not mess this up for me."

Courtney smiled at her daughters comment. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone or anything ruin your special day. Don't worry about your brother, he won't do anything."

"Or will I?" The two female Conelys turned around to face Sean. Sean was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and black pants with a pink satin tie.

"Oh my God!" Shannon exclaimed rushing over to her brother as fast as she could in her heels. "You look so cute!" She threw her arms around him and into a tight embrace.

"Your love is slowly killing me," Sean choked out.

"Oh, sorry." Shannon let go and took a step back. "Let's go see how everything looks!" Shannon took her twin by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

"I can walk by myself you know." But Shannon didn't let go, nor did Sean keep complaining. They walked around and held hands like they used to when they were young. It was over ten years ago when they stopped and only did it every once in awhile.

"When do you think people will start coming?" Shannon asked. Right after she finished her sentence, the doorbell rang. Shannon and Sean dropped each other's hands. "Winston, door!"

The first guests were Peyton and Emmet. Emmet was one of Sean's good friends who happen to be Peyton's cousin. The girls squealed and hugged each other. "I just love your dress!" Peyton said with a bit of envy in her voice.

"Thanks."

"And the room looks great! Has Gavin gotten here yet?"

"Nope. You're the first ones here."

"God!" Peyton exclaimed. "I feel like a dork now. Why am I always the first person to be at any party?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A couple hours later, the party started to pick up. Shannon was dancing with Sean and Melaine to my favorite song at the moment, No. 5 by Hollywood Undead. When she saw Gavin talking to some other girl that she didn't really recognize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_**And all the kids in the hood come on wave and shake your hands, Hollywood we never  
going down. When your drunk shake that ass like you know how to dance. Hollywood  
we never going down.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another one of Shannon's friends yelled something at her, but Shannon was distracted. Gavin was getting a little to close to that one girl for her. Shannon began to chew on the inside of her cheek when she saw her boyfriend whisper something to the girl and the girl responded with a giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Cant stop wont stop Charlie make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop Server make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop J make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop Shady make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop Kurlzz make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop Funny make the booty drop  
Cant stop wont stop let me see the panties drop, producers on the floor let me see your  
booty pop.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look over there," Shannon whispered to Melaine as they kept dancing.

"Where?"

"There." Shannon pointed to Gavin and his new friend.

"Yeah, so?"

"Just look at them!"

Melaine looked a little harder. "Oh."

"Do you think he's?"

"No," Melaine cut in to assure her friend. "They are probably just talking."

"Yeah, sure. Talking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Grab your drink, Get on the floor!  
Grab your drink, and Get on the floor!  
Lets dance in the Hood, shake that ass Hollywood**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see where they went?" Shannon asked. She was starting to feel panicky. She only looked away for a moment.

"Who?"

"Melaine!"

"Oh yeah! Them! No didn't. Why?"

"Because they are gone!"

"Shit!" Melaine bit down on her lower lip. "Ok, let's split up and look for them."

"Kay." Shannon headed for the beach house. Melaine went to the kitchen.

"Fine then, leave me," Sean called to Shannon as she sped walked away. She turned around and made a hand waving movement that was meant to say 'sorry, I'll be right back'. Shannon rushed outside and around the pool and into the pool house. There was no one in the living place. The bathroom was empty too. So she went back in the house to look some more.

"Shannon! Come here!" a girl yelled to her. It was Sydney.

"Later! I have something else to do!"

The next place she checked was the bedroom. They were also empty. "God damn it, where is he?" Shannon screamed in her mind.

There were shadows of feet under the bathroom door. The door was left unlocked. With out any means of hesitation, Shannon pushed open the door. What she was suspecting was true. There leaning against the wall was Gavin making out with the other girl. Neither noticed that Shannon was they're watching him.

"You stupid mother fucker," Shannon said in an almost whispered voice. But it was loud enough for Gavin and the mystery girl to hear.

"Shannon!"

"Oh shit."

Shannon stormed over towards the two. She slapped the girl first. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but I swear to God!" She made a growling noise. "You fucking little bitch!" The girl was slapped again, but she made no move. She looked more shocked then anything.

"And you!" Shannon exclaimed as she smacked Gavin. "How dare you! Of all days too!" She burst into tears.

"Uh, I'm out of here," the girl said grabbing her purse. She headed out the door.

"Sonya, wait!" Gavin called after her. "Uh." He faced his crying girlfriend. "Shannon, I can explain. It wasn't my fault."

"Like hell it's not!" Shannon pushed passed him and went running back into her party. As she made her way through the crowds of people, someone else called out to her. But Shannon kept running. Inside her bedroom, she sobbed harder.

"Shannon?" The voice was right behind her. She turned around to see who the intruder was. It was Isadora.

"What do you want?" Shannon asked a little rudely.

Isadora took no offence to it. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Shannon sniffled. "Gavin. He, he, he." She took in a deep breath and went on. "I say him kissing another girl." The tears fell more as she finished her statement.

"Oh." That was all Isadora could think of to say. She joined Shannon on the bed and tried to comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Monday at school, Gavin wasn't having such a great day. Everyone seemed to be against him. His day got even worse when it came to gym. They were playing dodge ball, and all the girls gained up on Gavin. Most of the guys stood back and watched, thinking of a way to get Shannon's attention.

"You ready girls?" Shannon asked. All the girls lined up and aimed their balls at Gavin.

"Ready," they answered.

"Let's go." The balls went flying at Gavin, just about every one hitting him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Shannon walked around outside looking for Isadora. She wanted to thank her for being so nice to her the other night even though she was kind of a bitch. She saw her talking with Elijah over by one of the trees.

"Isadora!" she called waving to her. Isadora looked over and waved back. Shannon walked over to them.

"I wanted to thank you about Saturday," Shannon said.

"It was nothing," Isadora said with a light smile.

"But I wasn't really nice-."

"You had a reason to be mad."

"Yeah."

"Are you still mad at him?" Isadora asked.

"Yes!" Shannon growled. "I'm going to make sure he pays so much! I mean how could he do that to me?"

"That funny in gym today," Elijah put in. "Very entertaining. Who came up with the idea?"

"Me," Shannon said with a smug smile. A car honked loudly. "That's my ride. I'll talk to you guy later."

"Bye."

"See you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, that's all for now. So… yeah. More drama! Ha drama. Who thinks they should get back together? Thanks to all those people who reviewed. Oh yeah, I put up another story… It's M, but oh well, just to be safe. AND I KNOW I AM ADVERTISING SHANNON! Oh yeah, I dont own Hollywood Undead or their song No. 5 no matter how much I love it. Sobs! Ok now I must go. So review and what not.

With love

CT


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, it's been nearly ten days since I updated, so I shall updated now for I have nothing to do… 45 reviews for 7 chapter. Wow more then I thought I would get… Thanks to my friends who insist reviewing every chapter. Ha, any who…that's about it…. Yeah….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shannon, look, I'm sorry," Gavin said over the phone.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Why did I even answer my phone in the first place?" Shannon asked herself.

"I don't care Gavin. I fucking hate you right now. Stop calling me!"

Gavin sighed. "Shannon, can you at least forgive me? How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Good bye Gavin."

"Shannon wait! Just let me explain it."

"There is nothing to explain," Shannon said shifting her weight onto her left side. "You got sick of me and made out with that nasty whore. Well you can keep her, because we're through."

"Shannon-."

Shannon clicked off her phone. "I need chocolate," she said to herself as she went to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you think of this color?" Isadora asked Misty. She held up a bottle of plum finger nail polish.

Misty shrugged. "It's ok I guess."

Isadora shook her head and put the bottle into the basket. "You aren't that fun to shop with today. What's eating you?"

"Nothing."

Isadora sighed. "Do you want to go look at the clothes?"

"Sure."

Isadora looked through the racks of clothes while Misty stood by and watched. "What do you think about this?" Isadora asked holding up a light purple hooded sweat shirt. On the sleeves was glitter rose vine on them. Misty shrugged again. "God what is wrong with you?" She put the sweat shirt back.

"What's with you and the color purple?"

"It's one of my favorite colors," Isadora said. "Now what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok then." Isadora gave up for the time being and went back looking for clothes. She pulled out a three quarter pink hoodie. "What about this?"

"It's fine." Isadora sighed. "If you like it, you should get it. I just don't really like pink."

"I would have never guessed," Isadora said sarcastically. "Look, there's a blue one. We can have matching ones."

"Don't only kids in elementary school do that?"

"Shut up. Besides, on mine there are white stars."

"Hmm." Misty looked trough another rack. "I'll just get this."

"It's cute." Misty held a plaid hooded jacket. "Now let's go to Starbucks!"

"Why?"

"For caffeine, that's why. I really want a frappuccino right now."

"What's that?"

"A frozen cappuccino. You've never had one?" Misty shook her head no. "You don't know what you are missing. Let's go!"

While the two girl waited for their coffee, Misty plaid with the end of her argyle sweater. "Isadora."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Elijah? I mean more then a friend?"

"Why do you?"

"No," Misty said. "We've been just friends for a long time. I've always thought of him like a brother or something."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know. Just because." Misty stopped to think of what she wanted to say. "I just get this weird feeling when you two are together."

"Oh."

"Two vanilla mocha frappuccino," the person at the counter said. Isadora left for a second to get their orders.

"So do you?" Misty asked.

"What do I think about him? I think he's nice. But we're just friends. I am sure he feels the same way towards me." Isadora took a drink of her frappuccino. "Try yours, it's really good."

Hesitantly, Misty took a sip of it. "Yeah, it's pretty good. Mom and Dad never let me have anything with caffeine in it. They think it'll give me ADD or something."

"You can't get ADD drink coffee," Isadora said.

"I know. They just don't want me to be high on caffeine."

"Ha. But they're still good."

"Yup."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night at the Paterson residents, Gavin was trying to call Shannon again. But she never answered. "Come on just answer your phone." He paced around his room while he waited for Shannon to pick up. Gavin had taken his father's advice and try to get back together with Shannon, since she was a cheerleader, blond, and rich. But Gavin wanted to get back together with her anyways. Not for any of those reasons, but because he really like Shannon. Finally Shannon answered.

"What do you want?" Her voice was hard and cold.

"Shannon, we need to talk about this."

"I already told you there is nothing to talk about."

Gavin sighed. "Look Shannon, I was stupid to cheat on you. I was stupid to even think about cheating on you. I'm sorry. Even if you don't feel the same way, I just want you to know that I still like you and want to be with you." Shannon didn't reply. After a minute Gavin asked if she was still there.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Good." They stopped talking again. "So what do you say?"

"Say about what?"

"Us. What do you feel about us?"

"Gavin," Shannon started, "I am very pissed at you right now." Gavin felt disappointed. "But," she went on. "I won't lie. I still have some feeling for you."

"Ok, so then-."

"But," Shannon cut him off. "I don't know if I want to be with you. You have to give me some time to think about this."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

"What do I do till then?"

"What do you think?" Shannon asked.

Gavin paused and then remembered why they had broken up. "I swear that I will not go out or flirt with any girls until you have made your decision. Scouts honor."

"Ok. I'll talk to you when ever." Shannon hung up.

Feeling happier, Gavin went to the den to tell his dad the news about Shannon. Inside was Darren sitting in a Lazy boy chair watching Gavin's last game. On the walls, there were shelves off all the medals and photos Gavin had collected playing football since he was a little kid.

"So how did it go?"

"She's think about it."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a she's thinking about it."

Darren grunted and turned his attention back to the TV. "Look at that son." It was at the part of the last game of the season when Gavin fumbled the ball and almost cost his team the game. "You can't do that. Do you see what you did?"

"Yeah, I know. We've been talking about this since that night."

"It's the only way you will ever learn," Darren said. "Next season, you won't screw up like that again. You can't make mistakes like that if you want to get in the NFL."

"Ok Dad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ending time. That's all I got of now… it's fairly long. So review and what not… I don't really have anything to say today. I've been pretty busy with school and shit like that. So don't expect an update soon.**

**Shannon: and check out her new as Told by Ginger story, Image of the Invisible in the rated M section.**

**You're advertising.**

**Shannon: I'm only saying so you will update sooner.**

**Shut up, I'll add more when I want. Ok, that's all. **

**With Love**

**CT**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola! It's been awhile, so I thought it would update. Woot! 3 reviews! If only people would review, but what ever they're ass holes. Ok then, back to the story. This chapter will be Cassie (Carl's daughter for those who forgot) and Car and their family life. It's now Christmas time, and yeah… And now I have to do a disclaimer.**

**I don't own the character from As Told by Ginger, or the song Mocking Bird by Eminem, but I do own most of the characters in the story so ha! What now bitch? Oh yeah, I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story and yeah…**

**Now for the story.**

**

* * *

**

"Do we have to go to Grandmas?" Cassie complained from the back seat. "It's so boring there."

"Because your Aunt Ginger is back for the first time in five years," Carl explained to his daughter. Carl was trying his best to make it through the drive without fighting with his wife Mindy. Even though it was only a fifteen minute drive, they were about to jump at each other's throats. Mindy looked out the side window, tapping her fingers on the door. Car gritted his teeth to prevent anything negative coming out in front of the children.

Cassie noticed her parents anger though. They were always fighting, ever since she was three. Mindy had threatened to divorce Carl and take Cassie and Cailey away. But they compromised for the girls sake and they stayed together.

Cassie looked at her little sister Cailey who was humming happily as she flipped through her picture book. Cailey wasn't actually her sister; she was her cousin from her mom's side. Cailey moved in with Mindy and Carl after Cailey's mom started having drug problems. The eight year old girl looked up from her book. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Sweetie," Mindy replied in a some what soft voice.

"How much longer?"

"Five minutes."

"Let's fucking hope so," Carl said quietly. But not quiet enough for Cassie and Mindy to miss it. Mindy shot Carl a dirty look while Cassie sighed deeply. Family get together were never fun.

**

* * *

**

They got to Carl and Ginger's mom's house just in time. Ginger and her family were already there sitting in the living room. This was the first time Cassie met her cousins, well one of the times that she could remember. Ginger and Liam sat on the couch together and Mindy took an arm chair. Cassie sat on the floor net to her dad.

"I didn't know that you had two kids, Carl," Ginger said. Both Mindy and Cailey looked uncomfortable.

"She's my niece," Carl explained. "Cailey moved in with us seven years ago."

"Oh. I missed out on a lot."

"And you got an accent."

Ginger smiled. "Yeah. Cassandra has gotten so big since I last saw her! She looks a lot like her mom now."

"Thank God," Liam added in. Cassie frowned. She hated it when adults would compare her to her parents or say how much older she looks. Cassie didn't think that she looked like fighter of her parents and for awhile was thinking that she was adopted.

"Did you finish another book yet Ginger?" Carl asked his older sister.

"No. I haven't started on in awhile. Things have been kind of hectic with all the moving and Alex. He's graduating this year."

While the adults talked with Alex about going to college, Isadora tried to start up a conversation with Cassie.

"How long are you guys staying here?" she asked.

"Until after new years," Cassie answered. "Dad said that I and Cailey are staying in his old room. For the past few weeks he has been telling us about the things that he used to do when he was my age. Like his experiments he used to do, and how he had fun grossing out your mom."

Isadora smirked. "Yeah, I've heard many tales about his little things. They sounded disgusting."

"I think some of them were pretty cool. Dad said that he was going to show me how to make fire crackers."

"I get to help!" Cailey exclaimed.

Isadora raised her eye brows. "I don't think that is such a good thing for little kids to do." Cassie shrugged.

"How is your new album selling, Carl?" Ginger asked. The whole side of his family sifted uncomfortably. Carl's music career was a topic Cassie didn't like coming up. When Cassie was five, Carl's band 'Insomniac Dreams' got signed to a label and took off, so he wasn't as home as often as he would have liked to be. After two years of touring and a platinum album, the band decided that they should take a break to stay with their families. Even though they were very wealthy, Carl did his best to keep his personal life out of the public eye and decided to stay in Sheltered Shrubs.

"It's going alright," Carl answered picking at the sleeve of his hooded sweat shirt.

"When are you going to start touring again?" Liam asked. Carl shrugged. "At least you took off the holidays. You'll have all summer to travel."

"Yeah."

Cassie looked at the carpet and began to pick at her sleeve. It was a habit that she had inherited from her father. Carl looked at this daughter and smiled. Cassie smiled back, but Carl knew that she wasn't happy about the upcoming summer. He would be gone again for who knows how long.

**

* * *

**

Later that day, Ginger and her family and their grandma took Cassie and Cailey out with them to go shopping. It had been a fun time and the girls enjoyed a family outing that didn't have any fighting or swearing. They decided that they wanted to ice skating, so they swung by the house to get Carl and Mindy.

A rosy faced Cassie ran up the icy steps to get her parents. "Mom, Dad," she called from the entry way. There was no reply. Cassie looked in the basement where they were staying, but it was empty. She heard voices coming from the kitchen. She went upstairs to investigate.

"I've had it with you!" something fell to the floor and shattered. Cassie stopped and hid behind the wall so she wasn't caught peeking. She knew what was going on. And she didn't want to be there, but she had to find out what they were fighting about this time. Mindy stormed out the of the kitchen, not noting her eleven year old daughter standing there.

"Where the hell are you going?" Carl yelled to his wife. He fallowed her to the front entry way.

"I'm going for a drive!" Mindy said with a scowl. She flung on her olive green winter coat.

"Fine! You can go where ever you want, but I can't. Such a fair relationship."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Mindy slammed the door on her way out.

"Stupid bitch." Carl rubbed the back of his head and turned around to face his daughter. "Cassie…" Cassie ran to her room for the time being. "Cassie, wait!"

**

* * *

**

**Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me**

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later after Carl had explained to Ginger that Mindy, Cassie and him won't be joining them on ice skating, he finally got the courage to talk to his daughter.

"Cassie," Carl said softly as he opened he door to his former bed room. Cassie sat on top bunk, playing with some paper. She was trying to turn the orange paper into a swan.

"Yes?" she answered as she folded it. Carl didn't answer. "Where's Mom going?"

"I don't know," Carl mumbled looking at his feet.

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know." Cassie looked at her father in the eyes. He could see the hurt in them even though she hid it well. But not well enough for her father to see.

* * *

**Cassie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry**

**

* * *

**

"You'll be leaving soon too," Cassie said. She went back to her half finished swan. Carl nodded. "For how long?"

With a shrug, Carl told her till September, maybe longer. "You can come with me."

"I have school."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Cassie paused. "Do you have to go?"

* * *

**Cuz you're scared, I ain't there  
Daddy's with you in your prayers**

**No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it**

* * *

Mindy still hadn't returned by the girl's bed time. So Carl put the girls to bed himself. "Where's Mindy?" Cailey asked as Carl tucked her in. Carl told her she was out with friends. "Well then it's her fault then that she missed the hot chocolate. I bet she'll be upset when she get's back… Maybe I'll make her some breakfast." Carl smiled.

* * *

**Cailey uncles crazy, aint he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world**

* * *

"Night girls," Carl said before he turned out he lights.

"Night night," Cailey answered. "See you in the morning."

Carl waited for an answer from Cassie. "Good night Cassie."

"Good night."

"I love you both."

"Love you too," they answered in unison. Carl turned off the lights and left.

* * *

**When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me**

* * *

Carl walked down the stairs, fighting the urge to stomp. Ginger and Liam were out too, Mom was in bed, and Isadora and Alex was somewhere else in the house. Carl flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

**All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason**

* * *

_Carl's mind started to drift away from the television show and into the past. He started thinking about the first time he met Mindy_

_It was 'Insomniac Dreams' first real gig. Carl was just about to sing the refrain to their song 'Pills' when he saw a girl in the crowd. He was gawking at the blond haired girl dressed in a blank tank top and a pair of tight black jeans. He was so distracted, that he forgot to sing. _

_Kyle, the bass player of the band, caught Carl's attention with a glare and Carl went back singing again. _

_After the show when they were putting their instruments away Carl asked Kyle if he saw the blond girl._

"_Which one? There are hundreds of girls here."_

_Carl spotted her over with a group of friends. "That one," he said pointing her out._

_Kyle looked over. "Oh, she's alright I guess."_

"_Alright?" Carl snorted. "What ever, she's gorgeous."_

_Kyle smirked. "Why don't you go over and talk to her."_

"_No."_

"_Why?" Carl couldn't think of a reason why not to. "Just go." Kyle pushed him into the group of girls, almost knocking his future wife down._

"_Sorry," Carl apologized. "I'm Carl Foutley._

"_It's ok," the blond replied. "And I know. The names Mindy."_

Now things were so different from how the used to be. In the first part of their relationship, things have gone well. It was a little rough after they got married, and they didn't have much money, but they got bye.

Over time, they grew apart. They didn't have the same interests like they thought they did before and had grown farther apart as the days went by. Now that they had two kids living with them, it was too late to back out now.

* * *

**I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream**

* * *

That night Cassie couldn't sleep. And she wouldn't until her mother got back. Carl waited for her too, but there was no sign of Mindy. She didn't call or leave any sort of message. She was just gone.

Around midnight, Carl went back upstairs to check on his girls. Cassie closed her eyes to fake sleep. When Carl came in he was happy to see both girls sleeping like little angels. He leaned down and kissed Cailey on the head. Then he went up to Cassie and kissed her too. Cassie tried her best not to stir.

"I'm sorry about all this Cassie," Carl whispered as he pet her hair. "I'm sorry that we are putting you two through all this."

* * *

**Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright**

* * *

Once Carl left, Cassie opened her eyes again. She sat up in her bed and took some thing out from under her pillow. It was a picture of her dad, mom and her they taken Christmases ago. She took it with her where ever she went.

* * *

**It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom**

* * *

"_Where's Daddy at?" asked a five year old Cassie. It was Christmas morning, and they were just about to open presents. _

"_He has to work on his music today," her mother replied. She helped the baby Cailey with her stocking._

"_But he was working yesterday."_

"_I know," Mindy said with a slight sigh. "Look, here's a present from Daddy." Cassie squealed and tore off the paper. Inside was a doll. Carl and Mindy were spirited at the time. They decided to take some time away from each other to cool off and for Carl to find a better job. So far he wasn't having much luck, but later that week he had a meeting with an agent he met at his bands last consort. This could be their big break._

* * *

**And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broke into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara**

* * *

_Finally the band got signed. And after much argument, Mindy said Carl could go to California so they could work on their record. _

_The record was an instant hit. As soon as it went on sale, it started selling like crazy. But Mindy didn't enjoy the fame as much as Carl did. Now their life was open to the public and they couldn't go anywhere with out someone trying to take a picture of them. It didn't help with their marriage problems either. The pressure was just too much for Mindy to take, and she started taking pain killers. Soon she became addicted and it quickly spilled out into the public._

* * *

**And that's when daddy went to California with his CD  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it  
And you and Cailey were to young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Cailey asked. She was still in her pajamas and had just finished breakfast. Cassie and Cailey joined Carl on the couch. He had out an old photo album of the girls that he took when he was away from the family.

"Look at that one," Cassie said pointing to a picture that was taken on a previous Halloween.

"I looked so cute as a baby," Cailey said.

"You did," Carl said with a smile. He pulled Cailey into his lap and set the book on her legs. Cassie leaned against Carl to get a better view of the pictures.

* * *

**Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing  
**

**Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
**

**To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're**

**sisters now  
**

**Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
**

**Cailey I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here  
**

**I like the sound of that, yeah  
**

**It's got a ring to it don't it?  
**

**Shh, momma's only gone for the moment**

**

* * *

**

"Only three more days till Christmas yet," Cailey cheered. Cailey and Cassie were in the living room with Isadora, coloring in some Christmas coloring books their grandma had bought before they arrived. Isadora leaned up against the chair while she sketched the Christmas tree. Carl thought that Isadora was just like her mom. She looked more like her father, but acted more like her mother. She must have inherited her creativity from her mom's side.

"Can we get some ice cream later?" Cassie asked as she colored a reindeer's nose red.

"It's winter," Carl said. "Just go out side, get some snow, and eat it."

"It's not the same," Cassie said. "Snow just tastes like water. And water tastes like nothing."

"I'll think about it."

"I want chocolate, no… strawberry," Cailey said. "Maybe both."

"Do you want any Izzy?" Carl asked his niece.

"Hm?" Isadora looked up from her sketch book. "Oh, sure."

"Then you guys can come with me to the grocery store. We're running out of food anyways."

"I call front seat!" Cassie explained jumping up. The girls forgot about their drawings and ran to get their coats. "Do you think we can do a Chinese fire drill?"

"What's that?" Isadora asked.

"It's when everyone gets out of the car at a stop light, runs around the outside and take a different seat from when they started with," Carl explained as she helped Cailey get on her coat. "It's the best when you are on a one way."

"But it's winter," Isadora said. "I don't freeze."

"You don't have to do it I guess."

"I want to!" Cassie said.

"Me too!" Cailey seconded.

* * *

**And if you ask me too  
**

**Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
**

**I'mma give you the world  
**

**I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
**

**I'mma sing for you  
**

**I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
**

**And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
**

**I'mma break that birdie's neck  
**

**I'd go back to the jeweler who sold it to you  
**

**And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad**

**

* * *

**

_**Ok, that was a pretty long chapter I guess. So be happy or what ever. I had that song stuck in my head all day so I thought I would put it in with the story, and it's a good song… so it works. Like it? Hate it? Review or what ever. And the ruler thing works! Yay! No more Xs!**_

_**With love**_

_**CT**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay! Reviews! It's a boring Friday night and I have nothing else to do so I shall update. This is another Cassie one but no song. So meh to you if you don't like it. Thanks to all those who reviewed… I'm starting another story! This time about Ginger. My Courtney one is doing alright but yeah. It's all good.**

* * *

Cassie was in her bedroom doing homework when her father, Carl, came into her room. "We need to have a family meeting," he told her. Then he left. Cassie put her pencil down and walked into the family room. Her mother and father were already there, one sitting on the leather couch and one in an arm chair. Cailey sat on the floor with some plastic animals.

"What's up?" Cassie asked. She sat on the couch next to her dad. "So what is it about this time? Chinese food or Mexican?"

"No," Mindy simply replied. She was glaring at Carl.

"Then what?" Cassie asked. She looked suspiciously from Mindy to Carl. Carl sat staring at his hands which were twitching nervously.

"You tell them," Mindy said coldly to Carl.

He hesitated. "Cassie, Cailey, we have something very important to tell you," Carl said slowly. He tried to think of the best way to word this. Both girls looked up. "You know your mom and I love you very much-."

That was all Cassie needed. She understood perfectly what was happening. She got up and ran to her room, leaving behind a confused little sister. "Cassie wait!" her dad called after her. But she didn't stop. She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Grasping tightly to her hair, Cassandra tried to fight back the tears. As much as her parents fought, she thought that they would always be together. Like most kids, she didn't want her parents to get divorced. This was all hard on Cassie.

She began to tear up her room. She threw books off her shelf and onto her floor, scattered all her clothes and jewelry around. Anything she could get her hand on she destroyed. Carl watched her from the door way, to wanting to stop her. If this would help get her anger out, then he would allow her to story everything she wanted. Cassie through a book at the wall, narrowly missing Carl. He didn't flinch.

Cassie, who didn't notice her father watching will the book hit the wall, stood there breathing heavily. "Cassie, you need to understand," Carl said. "It's just not working out. It's not healthy for me or your mom to be like this. It's not good for you and Cailey too."

"It's not good for you because we're tying you down from your work, isn't it?" Cassie asked.

"No-."

"It's your fault," Cassie said.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Carl asked trying his best not to yell at his daughter.

"You're always gone," Cassie said. "All you care about is you and your stupid band. You know that Mom doesn't like you leaving. You know that me and Cailey don't like it when you're gone too. But you leave anyways. You never think about us. All you think about is your money and fame."

"That's not true. You guys are more important to me than anything," Carl said defending himself.

"Then why do you always have to leave?" Cassie asked angrily. "You make Mom cry all the time. And then she leaves and doesn't come back for days. She has that problem because you! You and you're stupid band ruin everything!"

"If it wasn't for my stupid band, we wouldn't have any money."

"At least we would still be together!"

The room fell silent. "If that's how you feel, then that's fine," Carl finely said. "I can't change the way you think." And then he left. Cassie stood there thinking. She turned back to face her room.

"God did I trash this place. Now I have to clean up."

* * *

The next day at school, Cassie wasn't any happier. Just the slightest remark would make her go crazy. On days she was like this, most people would leave her alone. The smart ones at least. Cole was no among the smart ones. He knew that Cassie was pissed, but he was also a loyal friend and wouldn't just leave her alone in her time of need.

The two sat under a tree during recess saying nothing. Cassie said with her knees to her chest, staring at the ground. Cole drew a picture in the dirt with a small twig. "Hey," a familiar, unwelcome, high pitched voice said. It was Lauren and her crew. "Hey Cole," she said. Her friends giggled.

"Hey," Cole said not looking away from his dirt drawing.

Lauren put her foot over it, snapping the stick in half. "What cha doin'?"

"Nothing," Cole replied.

"Well, that must be boring." Lauren looked at Cassie. "What's up with her? She's acting weirder then usual."

"Nothing," Cole said. Lauren smirked.

"What's wrong," she asked Cassie nudging her with her foot to get her attention. Cassie said nothing. She just ignored it. After a minute of this, Cassie got mad.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone you bitch!"

Lauren smirked at her reaction. "Fine then. Come on Cole. Let's leave Miss Spas and do something fun." She tried to pull Cole with her.

"Leave him alone!" Cassie said pulling Cole back with her.

"Why? You just said you wanted to be alone. Cole can decide for himself if he wants to stay here and mope about nothing with you or come with us," Lauren said crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'll stay here with Cassie," Cole answered.

Lauren took that as an insult. "Fine. I don't know why you hang out with her anyways. Her and her whole family is just a bunch of freaks."

Cassie growled and tackled Lauren. "Are you crazy? Get off of me!" Cassie got off, but as soon as Lauren turned around to say something to her, Cassie punched her squarely in the nose. One of Lauren's friends went off to tell the teacher who was on recess duty.

"That's what you get for talking about my family. You're lucky if I don't punch your pig nosed face again."

Lauren removed her hand from her nose. "Oh my God! It's bleeding!" Lauren started to cry at the sight of the blood. The teacher came over and asked what was going on.

"They did it," Lauren cried pointing a finger at both Cole and Cassie. "They got mad at me and hit me!"

"I didn't do anything!" Cole exclaimed.

"Both of you to the office," the teacher said. She didn't believe Cole. Cassie and him have been known to get into fights and cause problems.

* * *

Cassie and Cole sat in hard wooden chairs in the principal's office as the awaited word from their parents. They had been left alone with the door locked. "I'm sorry I got you into this," Cassie apologized.

Cole shrugged. "I won't get into much trouble… Maybe."

Cassie sighed. She studied her surroundings. "Do you think I can fit through the window?" she questioned. Cole turned to the left where the window was. It was pretty big, but hardly big enough for some one Cassie's size to square through.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"Because," Cassie said getting up out of her chair. She climbed onto the top of the filing cabinet and opened the window. "I'll get in lots a trouble. My parents said that the next time I get in a fight, I'm grounded for six months."

"I thought your they weren't together anymore." Cassie shot Cole a look. "Sorry. You know, running away won't make it any better."

"It will make everything better," Cassie said. "I won't have to be grounded and I can do what I want. My family won't have to think about me anymore and I won't have to worry about them. It all works out. Do you want to come?"

"Run away? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to."

Cassie shrugged. "Ok then. I'll just go by myself." Feeling very betrayed that her best friend wouldn't come with her; Cassie climbed out the window and ran off the school grounds. She was lucky that she wasn't caught since.

* * *

For hours she wandered around town. Some people asked her if she was lost. But Cassie just ignored them and kept on walking.

"Hey!" Some one called. Cassie didn't pay attention, thinking it was meant for someone else. A car drove up and stopped beside her. She felt nervous and kept walking. The person fallowed. Cassie sped up her steps. The car stopped and someone got out. Cassie didn't stop to see who it was. She just kept on walking. The person caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She kicked the person in the shin.

"Ow. What the fuck was that for, Cassie?" Alex asked. Cassie looked at her cousin.

"Oh sorry," she said. "I thought you were some crazy person fallowing me. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Alex replied. "I'm the one who should be asking you. Where have you been? Your parents were just about to call the cops."

"They were that worried?"

"Of course they were! We all were! You just disappear and we had no idea where you had gone and what was going on!"

Cassie felt bad for making them worry. "I ran away," she said softly.

"Why?"

"Oh," Jacob said once Cassie didn't reply. He had just heard the news at breakfast. "That's no reason to run away Cass. Lot's of people get divorced. It'll be ok"

"That's easy for you to say," Cassie said. "Your parents are still together."

"Yeah I know," Alex said. "But maybe things are better his way. Now they won't fight anymore."

"Yeah, but I want them to stay together."

"Cassie," Jacob said. "It's going to be alright. You'll get through this. Now let's get you home before they get the National Guard." Cassie nodded and fallowed her cousin to his car.

* * *

**

* * *

And that's ending time. It's pretty long I guess. I don't know when I'm going to update since I'm working on a new story which will be up maybe next week. Starting tomorrow things are a little busy. So yeah, review or what ever.**

**With Love**

**CT**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow it's been awhile since I have updated. But oh well. Did anyone miss me? I guess that's no one. Sniffles, fine then! I didn't miss you either! Fucking punk, think you're better then me when you aren't. Ha, now I shall continue. I'll try to make this one longer just because I love you. And there is a poll at the end!**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sean Conely sat in his desk half asleep. Math was the most boring and pointless class in his opinion. Not just because he didn't understand anything that was going on, and that big numbers confused him, it was because of their teacher, Mr. Willard. Mr. Willard was one of the most annoying teachers. The kind that is fat, balding, and in their forties, but still think that they are cool and everyone likes them. But Mr. Willard was only kidding with himself, no student liked him.

Today was a day when Mr. Willard decided to test out his newest joke. "What do you get if you divide the circumference of a jack-o-lantern?" The class didn't respond. So he told the punch line. "Pumpkin pie!" A student in the back hit their head on the desk as they fell asleep.

"Ah ha ha," Sean laughed in a tone dripping with sarcasm. The class snickered. Mr. Willard ignored the sarcastic remark and answered one student's question.

"Yes Madeline?"

A light blond haired girl with pink high lights put down her hand. "What does pumpkin pie have to do with math?"

"Is this another one of your guy's jokes?" Mr. Willard asked. "I've had enough of your sarcasm for one day."

"I was being serous."

"It was just a joke Madeline."

"I don't get it."

Mr. Willard sighed and started to explain. Sean shook his head and turned his attention to something else. That something else was a fellow male student. "I never noticed how cute Xander is," Sean thought to himself. "Wait! What am I thinking! I must be tired or something."

* * *

Sean knew that he wasn't really tired. He's known for a while that there was a possibility he was homosexual. Since he was young, Sean was always attached more to boys then girls. But Sean had a girl friend last year, so that made him doubt if he really was.

It was right before homecoming of his freshman year. Sean's father had been pestering him day and night to get a date. He was always asking him why he didn't have a girl friend yet when his sister had been dating since the eighth grade. Sean didn't really know why, but he ended up asking some one. That was his friend, Madeline, the ditsy blond. They always had fun together so Sean thought she would be a safe choice.

Their relationship lasted till the summer time, but Sean decided to break it up. He just wasn't feeling any thing more then friends emotions towards Madeline. Not to mention that she was annoying and never really knew when to shut her mouth. But they stayed friends.

* * *

After the bell rang and the students emptied into the hall to get to their next class. Sean opened his locker and searched for his science textbook. "Hey," Esmerée said as she shut her locker door. Esmerée owned the locker next to Sean. Just recently they started talking.

"Hey," Sean replied. "So how's school going for you so far today?"

"Sucks. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Why?"

Esmerée shrugged and flipped her long brown hair that framed her face, over her shoulder. "Just wondering."

"I don't know since it's only Tuesday. But probably nothing," Sean said.

"Mhm." Esmerée bit down on her bottom lip. "Uh, hey, do you want to go out and do something on Friday or something?"

"Like hanging out?"

"No," Esmerée said slowly. "You know."

"No, what?" Sean said blankly. Esmerée shook her head and told him just to forget it. Esmerée left in a hurry to her next class. "Wow that was weird," Sean said to himself. He shrugged at the recent incident.

* * *

Gavin fallowed Isadora down the side walk. It was after school and Isadora was walking home with Elijah. Gavin had decided not to take his car to school today so that he could fallow Isadora. While Shannon was still deciding if Gavin was worth taking back, he had developed an interest in Isadora Sebold. But every time he would try to talk to her, she would either ignore him and just walk away or tell him to fuck off and leave her alone. There was just something about her that drew her to him.

Gavin was only a few feet away when he called out Isadora's name telling her to wait. Isadora and Elijah looked behind them and saw Gavin. Elijah said something to Isadora. Isadora just shook her head and they continued on walking. Gavin called to her again, but she didn't stop. He ran to catch up with them.

"Isadora, why didn't you wait?" he asked once he had caught up with them.

"So like I was saying 'Lijah," Isadora went on like Gavin wasn't there."

"Isadora." Gavin grabbed onto her arm.

"Let go of me!" Isadora exclaimed yanking away.

"Just talk to me. Only for a second."

"No! Leave me alone!"  
"Just one-."

"Maybe you should just leave her alone," Elijah said to Gavin.

"Shut up fag, I wasn't talking to you." Gavin grabbed Elijah by the shirt and was just about to punch him.

"Let him go!" Isadora exclaimed as she kicked Gavin in the shin.

"What the fuck?" Gavin said as he jumping up and down on one leg. Elijah and Isadora stood next to each other. Isadora looking pissed of and Elijah looking amused.

"If you touch me or talk to me again, I swear to God that I will kick you where it really hurts," Isadora threatened.

"I just wanted to-." He was cut off again and on his knees hunched over.

"I said don't talk to me." Isadora faced Elijah. "Let's go." Isadora turned on her heel and headed back in the direction they were originally going, Elijah fallowed.

"That was interesting," Elijah stated. "Remind me to never make you mad." Isadora smiled and looked back at Gavin.

"He deserved it."

* * *

Gavin got home late since he didn't have a car and had to walk for a while with a limp. "Dad, I need some advice," Gavin said to his father.

"On what?" Darren was watching a game on TV, and hardly acknowledged Gavin's presence.

"There is this girl," Gavin said. "And I really like her, but she doesn't like me."

"So? Move on. Find some one else," Darren said. "Unless you are talking about Shannon. Has she answered back yet?"

"No. But what should I do about the other girl?" A voice came yelling from upstairs. It was Mrs. Patterson telling them that they needed to get ready.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Darren said getting up off the couch. "We're meeting one of my old friends from high school tonight at Pi King's. Go find something nice to wear and hurry. We don't need your mother bitching anymore than she has too."

Gavin sighed and went to his room to find something to wear. Every time that his dad would drag their family somewhere to meet up with one of his old high school buddies, I would turn into a night of grueling bored tales of football games and what their kids have accomplished. It was very embarrassing for both Lauren and Gavin.

* * *

The Patterson's arrived at the restaurant thirty minutes late. "Sorry," Darren said as he sat down at the table. "Sara couldn't pick out which fricken pair of shoes to wear." Sara ignored her husband.

Darren introduced his family and his friend did the same. Too much to Gavin's surprise, his father's friend was a girl. Not only that, her daughter was the girl he had fallen in love with, Isadora Sebold. Isadora scowled at Gavin as her mother introduced her.

"I know," Gavin said. "She's in some of my classes." He smiled. Isadora rolled her eyes.

"I guess you guys are friends already then," Liam said.

"Something like that," Isadora murmured under her breathe as she spun some noodles around her fork.

While the two wives left to go to the bathroom and Liam had gone outside to take a call, Gavin leaned over and whispered to his dad, "That's the girl I was talking about."

"Her?" Darren looked at Isadora who was talking with her brother. She looked exactly like her mother. This triggered memories of him and Ginger back when they were together. How he missed those days back when his life was more fun and the only responsibilities he ever had was winning football games. Now everything was different.

"So Isadora," Darren said to her once Alex got up to go to the bathroom. "You can Gavin are in the same grade."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." He paused to think of what to say next. "Do you have a boy friend yet?"

"No."

"Really? That's strange. You're really pretty. Just like your mom. I would think that you would have a boyfriend by now. Did you know that your mom and I used to go out?"

"That's interesting," Isadora said. She sifted uncomfortably in her seat wishing that she wasn't the only one besides the two Patterson boys here. This topic for conversation was starting to freak her out. Darren went on talking about him and Ginger as he moved closer to Isadora. Isadora scooted away when he got too close.

"What are you dong?" Liam asked. He had come back from the lobby and was staring at Darren and Isadora.

"Nothing," Darren said moving back to his original seat. "Just telling stories about the good old days."

"Really?" Liam took the place next to his daughter. "Are you ok Izzy?" he asked noticing that she was looking uncomfortable. She nodded.

"Izzy? That's a cute nick name," Darren said. "Can I call you that?"

"No," Isadora answered flatly.

"Ok then," Gavin said not sure of what else to say. Liam smirked at his daughters answer.

* * *

When they got home, Darren had his talk with his son. "I think that you should go out with her."

"Why? She doesn't even like me. She hates me!"

"She's just playing hard to get. Her mother was that way to," Darren explained.

"Did you really go out with her?"

"Yup."

"But don't you think that if I went out with her it would be kind of weird?"

"No. It's not the same person," Darren said. "I know what you can do. All you have to do is find another girl, she'll get jealous, and want to go out with you. It's that simple."

"But what about Shannon?" Gavin asked.

"She won't care," Darren said. "It's been a couple months and she still hasn't decided yet. Just forget about her."

"If you say so Dad."

"Good. Now go get your old year book and maybe we can find someone we can use."

* * *

**

* * *

Ok that's it. It's pretty long I guess. The next chapter might be long too. So what do you think? Like it, hate it? Review people! Do it! It only takes a second to do so! Flames or good reviews, they all make me smile. I love the flames! Oh yeah, now for the pole:**

**What is your favorite characters and why?**

**Which ones do you hate and why?**

**Why am I taking a pole? Because I'm bored and interested in what everyone else thinks. So peace out, and fuck yall to all those who don't want to review. I don't need friends like you! And neither does Mr. Sniffles!**

**With Love**

**CT**


	12. Chapter 11

Shannon walked around the school, looking for Gavin. She hadn't seen him all day. It might have been a few months since she had caught him cheating on her, but she was finally ready to take him back. With out a doubt in her mind, it was just a mistake and he really cared about her.

"Have you seen Gavin anywhere?" she asked one of her best friends, Peyton.

"Can't say that I have. Why?" Shannon didn't answer. "You aren't taking him back are you?" Shannon nodded. "Shannon! You can't do that!"

"But why?"

"Once a cheater, always a cheater," Peyton said as they walked down the hall. "I don't see what you see in him anyway, he's an ass hole that only thinks with his-."

"Peyton."

"You know he does."

Shannon shook her head. "I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't."

"Shut up Peyton."

"Hey, I'm just watching out for you," Peyton replied. "I don't need you crying all over me again. That was really annoying." Shannon gave her a look. "I was kidding."

* * *

In biology, the students were separated into groups of four. In Shannon's group, there was Peyton, Elijah, Misty, and herself. Their job was to make up a planet with all the features and try to sell it to people. This projected seemed elementary, but Shannon was having some fun with her group. Let's just say, they were very creative.

"I think that emos should be put apart from the pimps," Peyton said.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"Because we don't know if the emos will go crazy and slash the lions with their wrist slashing knives!"

"Ok, but only if Bob Saget gets his own crater."

"Deal."

"I hope this doesn't make us fail," Misty said.

"Yeah, you guys are weird," Shannon said. "I doubt Mrs. Brown will be happy with the pimps and hoes part."

"But you need pimps and hoes!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Yeah! The world would be incomplete with out them!" Elijah added.

"Precisely."

Shannon and Misty exchanged looks. Shannon broke into laughter. "If you guys say so."

"It's a good thing that creativeness is worth a lot of points," Misty stated as she read over the rubric. "We sure got enough of that."

Peyton and Elijah seemed to be getting very into the project, and seemed to be getting along pretty well. It was strange to Shannon, because she had never seen Peyton really talk to a guy this much before. She would usually shy away. But Peyton could easily get any guy she wanted. She had wavy strawberry blond hair with red streaks. Her eyes were an emerald green that sparkled in the light. She was a very pretty girl, but for some reason, Peyton never thought she never looked that good.

"So what colors should we color it?" Elijah asked.

"Pink!" Peyton and Shannon exclaimed together. The started laughing.

"Is this an inside joke or something?" Elijah asked.

"No," Shannon replied. "I don't know why we're laughing."

"Ok then. You guys are weird."

"Look who's talking," Misty said.

"You're just jelouse," Elijah answered rolling his eyes. Peyton laughed. She and Elijah exchanged smiles.

* * *

At lunch, Shannon had almost given up looking to Gavin. Everyone she had asked said they hadn't seen him, except one person. They said they say him in their math class. But Shannon's bad luck turned into good luck. She spotted him walking to the courtyard with his lunch tray. She had to wait awhile to catch up, since she was near the end of the line.

"There's Gavin!" Nina exclaimed.

"I know," Shannon said. "I saw him. What do you think I should say?"

"About what?"

Shannon pulled Nina's black and grey plaid newsboy cap over her face. "About us getting back together. We're you paying attention when I asked you where he was?"

"You know I never listen," Nina said fixing her hat. "Just say… I don't know. Listen to your heart."

"What kind of advise is that?"

"Hey, it worked for Pocahontas! Grandmother Willow gives great advice if you haven't notice," Nina exclaimed. They moved up in line.

"What ever."

"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you."

"Don't sing that."

"You know I can't help it." They were finally up to the front. Both girls picked up a tray. "I always sing."

"I know and it's annoying."

"Psh, you're just jealous."

Shannon rolled her eyes and laughed. Nina and Shannon were walking out to the courtyard, when Nina was called over by a friend. She told Shannon that she would see her later and for her to tell her what happened.

* * *

Feeling nervous and a little betrayed that her friend left her; Shannon went to look for Gavin. She placed her tray next to some people she knew and told them she would be back in a second. After a minute of look, she found him. And too much of her despair, he was kissing another girl.

"Gavin!" Shannon screamed at him. Gavin broke his kiss with the red head girl and looked at Shannon.

"Oh, Shannon."

"You said you were going to wait!" Shannon exclaimed. She stomped up to him. "You said when I was ready we were going to get back together!"

"What is she talking about?" Rosalie, the girl Gavin was kissing, asked. "You told me you had no intention getting back with her."

"What?"

"Shannon, Rosalie," Gavin said, about to explain his actions.

"Just don't talk to me!" Shannon slapped Gavin with a loud smack. She was in near tears. "I never want you to come near me again!" Shannon took off back into the cafeteria.

"Same with me!" Rosalie slapped Gavin across the other cheek. "Lying scum," she muttered under her breath as she walked away.

* * *

Isadora walked to the elementary school playground where she had heard Shannon had gone. That is where she found the platinum blonde sitting by herself on the blue, red, and green merry go round. Isadora joined her. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Shannon sighed. "Do you know what it's like to have your heart smashed twice?"

"No," Isadora admitted. "I never really had a boy friend. Well, I did back in London, but it was nothing serous. It lasted for like a month." Shannon sighed again. "You can do better then him. Both him and his dad is a creep."

"His dad?"

Isadora went on to tell her about the meeting at the Chinese restaurant. "Ewe," Shannon said.

"Yeah."

They both remained quiet. "You know that Elijah kid," Shannon said.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I don't know. He's in my science class and I always see you with him after school."

"We like to walk home together," Isadora explained. "We live kind of close to each other."

"So do you like him?"

Now it was Isadora's turn to sigh. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

"You're just friends?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I wish I had friends to talk to."

"You have lots of friends."

"Not ones I can really talk to," Shannon said. "Autumn and Nicole are ok, but they're bitches. Nina is too ditsy to understand anything except boys and hats. Peyton and I are pretty close, but we never talk about life and how we feel on things."

"What about Aubrey?"

"All she cares about is boys."

Isadora smiled as she thought about Aubrey. It was true, she was boy crazy. It was the only thing that she would talk about. "I know how you feel," Isadora said. "All of my friends are in another country. I have to start all over again and make new friends."

"Where were you from again?"

"London."

"I thought so," Shannon said. "I could tell by your accent. It's cool." Both girls smiled.

* * *

Darren was sitting in his little office. He was a PE teacher for Lucky Elementary School. He sat alone in his room, looking over the kids' grades. "Maybe I should fail him, just for the heck of it," Darren joked to himself. He laughed at his joke out loud. "Man I need to get a life." While he went over grades, his mind began to drift back to his high school years…

* * *

_

* * *

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ginger asked her boyfriend. It was their senior year and only weeks left till they graduated. Darren had asked her to come to the football field to tell her something very important._

"_Look Ginger," he started off. "You know that we are graduating soon, and we probably won't be seeing very much of each other with college and all."_

"_Yeah? So?"_

_Darren took in a deep breath and carried on. "To put it bluntly, I think we should see other people."_

_Ginger stood there confused. "What?"_

"_It's over Ginger," Darren said. He turned around and walked away._

"_So that's what you're going to do? Walk away and never look back. Well I'll tell you Darren, if you ever come back again, you better not be expecting me to be there!" Ginger yelled at him tearfully. But Darren never did look back. He hadn't thought about her till months later. But it was too late. Both he and Ginger were married. Everyday he asked himself why he was so stupid to let her go like that. To him, it was the biggest mistake of his life._

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_With Love_**

****

**_CT_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Let's see… It's been over a week, so I thought I would update! And I'm bored… aren't you guys so lucky? Oh yeah, I started a forum! Gasp! What is a forum you ask? I have no idea, but I was clicking on things and I was like, OMG we need a forum! And since no one else wanted to, I thought I should! So yeah, join me so we can talk about the show and what not… I don't know what a forum is for, so maybe someone can tell me later… NEW POLL AT THE END!… STORY TIME!!!**

_Italic is flash back!_

* * *

"Oh let's in there!" Aubrey exclaimed. She grabbed misty by the wrists and drug her towards the store. To much of Misty's disappointment, it was American Eagle, one of stores she despises even going near. It was a bright Saturday afternoon and Aubrey had asked Misty to accompany her on a shopping trip to the mall.

"At least it's not Limited Too," Misty thought to herself as she remembered the previous trips to the mall years before. She shuddered at the very thought.

"Ooh, look at this." Aubrey held in her hand an olive green jacket. "What do you think?" She slipped it on over her shirt and modeled it for Misty. Misty shrugged. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't know."

"But does it look good on me?"

"Sure…"

Aubrey looked at the tag. "I'm not paying that much!" she exclaimed as she put it back on the hanger.

Minutes later, she had found three different outfits and went to the dressing room to try them on. She called Misty in to see the first one. Once again, Misty had to say she liked it jus to hurry Aubrey up.

"I really like the color," Aubrey said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Misty nodded. "But I look fat in this, don't I?"

"Yes Aubrey, you're fat," Misty said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious."

"But you aren't," Misty said. "You can never be fat. You're a cheerleader."

"Are you saying cheerleaders can never be fat?"

"No, I'm just saying that you aren't and that you don't have to worry about it. Everyone already loves you." Misty whispered the last bit. But Aubrey didn't catch the last part, she studying herself critically.

"I think I'll get it," Aubrey said. "I love the color. Just one second while I try on the other ones."

Aubrey had put back the third outfit because it looked better on the display and took the other two to the check out. While Aubrey was taking the money that her father had given her, Melaine, Sydney, and Nicole entered the store. "Hey Aubrey!" Sidney called once she noticed her friend. Aubrey look behind her, finished paying, got her bags, and went over to meet her friends.

"Hey girls!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping…"

"By yourself?" Nicole asked.

"Uh." Aubrey hesitated. She knew that they would laugh if they found out that she went with Misty. So she told them she was just by herself.

"That's not any fun," Melaine said.

"Are you a loser or something?" Nicole asked. "Who comes to the mall by themselves?"

"I did once," Melaine answered.

"Just shut up Lainey," Nicole said. "It doesn't matter anyways, you can come with is."

"I don't know," Aubrey said slowly. Misty had gotten bored quickly in American Eagle and told Aubrey that she was going to the music store for a couple of minutes.

"Why? Are you meeting someone?"

"No…"

"Then come on!" Nicole and Sydney grabbed Aubrey and lead her out the store.

"And I didn't even get to look at anything," Melaine huffed as she fallowed the pack of three.

* * *

Misty returned a couple moment later only to find that her 'friend' and ride home was gone. She was going to ask the sales clerk if she had seen her leave, but she was too busy at the moment. Misty left and peaked into a couple of stores where she thought Aubrey might be. It wasn't until Misty checked Bath and Body Works did she find her. And she saw her with three other girls, two of which Misty hated and was terrified of. She tried to leave without being noticed to save both Aubrey and her the embarrassment.

Misty took off into the direction of the nearest bathroom. Once she got inside she was relieved to find it empty. In the stall furthest from the door, she leaned over the toilet, shoved her right index finger down her throat, and felt her breakfast come up. It looked disgusting, but it felt much better now that it was out.

Misty walked out and washed her hands and her mouth. She tried her best not to look in the mirror so she wouldn't have to face herself. But when she reached for a paper towel, she was caught. As Misty looked into her dull grey eyes, her mind went back to a school day month's back.

* * *

_She had just failed another math test. As much as she would like to, she could never accede to anything. Nothing could make her happy; the only thing that would bring happiness was when she threw up. It was the only thing that she had control over, everything else was owned y her parents. But only she could control her own weight. And every time that she would feel sad or she failed something, she let all her feelings out my puking them out._

_This time, Misty wasn't alone as she thought. When she opened the door, she found Isadora waiting for her. Her expression was calm, almost emotionless. Misty blinked. "Aren't you going to say something?" Misty asked after a moment had passed._

"_Am I supposed to say anything?"_

_Misty shrugged. "If you want, it's a free country." She walked past Isadora, rinsed out her moth, and headed for the door. "You aren't going to say anything to anyone about this… Are you?"_

"_If you don't want me to, then I won't say a word."_

"_Good."_

"_But only if you will tell me why you are doing this."_

"_Of course, there's a catch," Misty said with a sigh. "Why should I trust you?"_

"_Because we're friends," Isadora said. "I won't tell, you have my word for it."_

_For some reason, Misty let all her pain come out. All her secrets spilled out with the trust of her only true friend. She's too fat, she's too ugly, her parents don't get, nobody understands, she can never be perfect. _

"_I believe nothing is perfect," Isadora said. "And if everyone was, don't you think that it would be very boring if no one made any mistakes?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so," Misty said slowly. "Then I wouldn't be able to see Nicole fall again in gym."_

_Isadora smirked. "And another thing, you aren't ugly."_

"_Yeah I-."_

"_Misty really, name one thing."_

"_My eyes."_

"_What about them?"_

"_They're," Misty started to say, but she couldn't think of anything. 'They're grey."_

"_And you're point is?"_

"_They're grey. Grey is an ugly color."_

_Isadora sighed. "You know, I think you maybe the only person that I have ever met with grey eyes."_

"_Lucky me."_

"_I mean it as a good thing," Isadora went on. "At least you don't have red hair and green eyes."_

"_What's so bad about that?"_

"_You're not a ginger!" Isadora exclaimed. "I used to hate all the freckles I used to have on my face and I would try anything to get rid of them. One day my mom walked in when I was trying to put on some of her makeup to cover it up."_

"_So?" Misty interrupted._

"_I wasn't finished," Isadora said. "And anyway, she told me that people shouldn't use makeup to cover up what they think is their faults. They should be proud of what they have because you don't know who may be jealous of what you got."_

"_So?" Mist repeated._

"_It's supposed to mean that you should be happy with what you have," Isadora mumbled. "But that doesn't change your mind, does it?"_

"_No, not really."_

"_Hm. Well, you'll realize it soon or later," Isadora said. "I just hope you understand all the great things that you have before you lose them." Isadora moved to the door. Misty took a step aside to let her go through._

"_I hope the same for you to," Misty said. Isadora gave her a confused look. She shrugged and left. Misty waited a couple of minutes later to leave. She thought about what Isadora had said. Nothing really sunk in, she still felt the same._

* * *

"What do you think?" Isadora said. She showed Elijah the sketch for her painting.

He shrugged. "It's alright I guess."

"Just alright?" Isadora looked back down at the canvas. "What should I change?"

"No, I think it's great," Elijah said. "You are a way better drawer then me. But if you don't mind me asking, what the hell is it supposed to really be?"

"Is it that bad? It's the tea party scene from Alice in Wonderland."

Elijah tilted his head. "Oh, I see it now."

"Thanks," Isadora said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

Isadora shook her head. "What are you going to do for your painting?"

"I have no idea. How about you draw it for me."

"Elijah."

"No, it all works out. All you have to do is draw, and I'll just fill it in."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why? You don't love me, do you?"

"Elijah, I just don't want to get in trouble."

"So you do love me!"

Isadora smirked. "Of course I do. You're one of my best friends."

"Cool."

"And that's all you got to say about it?"

Elijah paused. "Yup. Now draw me something."

"Do you care what it is?"

"Draw me shoe."

"Why?" Isadora asked.

"Because my shoes kick ass."

"Fine, take one off," Isadora said with a sigh. Elijah took off his left red high top converse shoe. "At least you picked an easy subject."

"Yeah, I don't have to be all fancy like you," Elijah said.

"Psh."

"Psh."

"Hey guys, do you mind if I sit here?" Peyton asked. She held her canvas and supplies in hind. Before Isadora could answer yes, Elijah did it for her. "Thanks!" Peyton sat at the far end of the table next to Elijah. "So what you are guys doing for your painting?"

"I'm doing Alice in Wonderland," Isadora said. "And he is having me draw his shoe."

"Ooh, they're red," Peyton said in an amazed voice. "I wish I had red ones. I only have the black ones and these ones." With much difficulty, Peyton removed one of her high top shoes. They were pink, red, and white-stripped candy cane style. "You know, these are hard to get off."

"They're pretty!"

"I know! Aren't they festive?" Elijah laughed. "Hey, what's that you're reading?"

"The Phantom of the Opera."

"I thought you finished that along time ago," Isadora said barely looking up from her work.

"I did, but this is a different version."

"I've never read it before," Peyton said picking up the book and studying the cover.

"Have you seen the movie?"

"Nope," Peyton said. "But I've heard of it before. I just never got to read it or watch it."

"You should, it's really good," Isadora said.

"Maybe I'll see if it's in the library during my study hall," Peyton said. She handed the book back to Elijah. "I have nothing else to do then."

* * *

Aubrey and Misty sat in Aubrey's room doing nothing. Aubrey was on her laptop talking to people on AIM while Misty was left to find something to entertain herself. She worked on her math homework while Aubrey laughed at the screen. Her conversation only lasted for a few minutes, and then the person had to leave.

"What do you want to do now?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know."

Aubrey sighed and fell back on her bed. "I'm so bored!" Misty didn't say anything. "Oh I know!"

"What?"

"Let's go to the mall!" Aubrey exclaimed. She was now sitting up. "I saw these uber cute shoes that go great with my purse at Vanity, and we just have to get them before they're gone."

"I can't go. We have an English test to study for."

"Oh, who cares about that? We can study anytime, but those shoes won't be there forever! And maybe we can see a movie afterwards!"

"But-."

"Which movie should we go to? I saw this preview for this really good movie that looked really sad and-."

"Aubrey, I'm not going."

"What? Why not? You have to come!"

"So you can just ditch me again?" Misty asked. Her voice was becoming angry. "No, I'm not playing that game anymore. If you are too embarrassed to be friends with me, then I don't need you. I have other friends. So you can go to your mall and movie, but I am going home to study so I won't become a locked up, uneducated housewife like you will most likely become."

"What?" Aubrey was stunned. Misty never talked like that. Heck, she never talked that much either. "But Misty-."

"Good bye." Misty got up from the floor, gathered her things, and left.

"Misty wait!"

Misty ignored her and walked down the stairs. "Bye," she said to Dodie. Misty didn't regret what she did. Actually, it was the first time she felt proud about something she had done in a long time.

* * *

Back at Elijah's house, his father was on another drunken rampage throwing anything he could get his hands one. Miranda was nowhere to be found. Brian grabbed a flower part and chucked it at the wall. Both of his sons sat near by and watched. Soon little Oliver began to cry. This angered Brian and he charged at the little two years old and threatened he would the next thing thrown into the wall. Oliver began to cry harder.

"Get him out of here before I smash his head in," Brian demanded his older son.

With out saying a word, Elijah scooped up Oliver in a hurry and brought him to his bedroom. Back in the living room, Brian was still throwing and breaking objects through out the house.

"I have an idea," Elijah said. "How about a bed time story?" Oliver looked up and him and stopped crying momentarily. "I have one right here. It's Phantom of the Opera but the Susan Kay because it's a katrillon times better then the original since it is more descriptive, less boring, and better writing."

"Yay!" Oliver cheered.

"Yup. I'm not going to start at the beginning because I am already past that part. So I'll just fill you in quickly and we can carry on where I left off. Ok?"

"Kays."

* * *

**

* * *

Was that longer then other one? I tried to make it longer because I never update. So yeah… That's about it. Oh yeah! The poll! Uhem, who thinks that I should change my pen name? So I wouldn't be Cold Toenails anymore… Just a thought. So yeah… I don't think the forum thing is up right now… Does anyone know how it works? PM me if you do. Thanks.**

**With Love**

**CT**


	14. Chapter 13

**OMG it's time for an update! And it's another song fic. I know, I know, and it's to When I'm gone by Eminem, which I do not own. What did you people honestly expect? Ok, story time! Bold is lyrics** _Italic are flash back._

* * *

Carl had picked up Cassie from school early. She had gotten in trouble and sent to the office again. This time it was another fight, just same as the day before. When he asked yesterday her why she had been so angry lately, she started yelling at him. She was yelling about the divorce and how her family isn't the same anymore. Cassie hated him now, and Carl hated that. The two had always been close even when times got rough. But now Cassie couldn't take it anymore, the divorce was just too much.

So now both of them sit in Carl's car just driving around. Not one of them said anything. Cassie kept her eyes on the window, only glancing at Carl when she knew he wouldn't catch her. One of the songs Carl's band came on the radio. Carl turned it quickly before his daughter said anything. Cassie looked at her father for a moment, but then changed her attention back to the window.

* * *

**Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess...**_

* * *

Back at the Foutley house, Carl sat in his office, twirling a cd in his cd player. The cd was his band, Insomniac Dreams, new album. It took a long time to finish, but it was finally over with. But that mean that they would have to start touring soon. Carl was waiting for Cassie to finish her homework before he had to ask her something._

* * *

**Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their amour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Cassie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself**

* * *

"_Dad?" Cassie asked as she appeared in the doorway. Carl didn't look up from his desk when he asked her what she wanted. He was busy working on the final song for their new album and finding the right words was getting frustrated._

"_Aren't you coming out side?" Cassie asked. "Cailey and I just finished raking the leaves and you said that you would come out when we finished."_

"_I'm busy right now, Cassie."_

"_But you said-."_

"_I know what I said," Carl said. His voice began to rise. "But Daddy is busy right now and I'll come out when I'm finished."_

"_Ok," Cassie whispered quietly. She turned around and walked back into the hall._

"_Cassie," Carl called to her. Cassie returned to her post. "I promise that as soon as I finish this, I will come out."_

_Cassie's expression brightens up a little. "Ok."_

"_Now go back out there with Cailey so I can finish this up." Cassie nodded and ran back outside. Through the window Carl could hear them laughing. He felt horrible each time he had to tell his kids that he didn't have time to be with them, but he had to get his work done._

_Carl read over his lyrics. He sighed, tore out the page, crumpled it up, and threw it on the floor. "How come it is so fucking hard to write a song?" he asked himself. An idea popped into his head. Before it could leave, Carl began writing the words down. Soon, more words came out and the song slowly began to come together._

**

* * *

**

**Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...**

* * *

"_Would you get off your ass and join the family once for a stupid fucking family dinner?" Mindy yelled from the opposite side of Carl's office. The door had been locked and no one has heard from him since lunchtime. Even hours later, the song was still not finished. _

_Carl opened the door. On his face was a dark scowl. "What the hell do you want?"_

"_For you to actually be a part of this family for once!"_

"_Look who's talking," Carl said. He was about to shut the door on his angered wife when he noticed his eldest daughter standing next to her._

"_Aren't you coming Dad?" she asked him. Carl was about to tell her not tonight when he noticed the look on her face. It was the same one that Mindy used to wear before all this happened. A complete look off innocence and hope. Carl didn't notice until now how much Cassie had grown to be a miniature version of her mother._

"_Yeah, just one second," Carl said. Cassie went back to the dinning room, but Mindy waited for him. "Why are you still here?"_

"_To make sure you actually go instead of locking yourself up again."_

"_I am!" Mindy rolled her eyes. "I'll even race you there." Mindy's scowl turned into a smirk._

"_I'll beat you."_

"_On the count of three. One, three-." Carl had taken off and was half way there when Mindy realized he had said three. Even though Carl had cheated, Mindy still beat him there since she caught up with him and pushed him into a wall._

"_You're one crazy bitch," Carl said as he sat down at the table._

"_You're just lucky to have me."_

**

* * *

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

* * *

**

_It was a Saturday afternoon and Carl and Mindy had already gotten in a fight. This time, Mindy had left to her friend's house in tears. One moment they were hanging out in the living room, then Mindy brought up Carl's band and how he was going to be missing everything._

_A couple hours later, Cailey's mom had come to pick her up to spend a couple of hours of mother daughter time. So it was just Carl and Cassie at the house. Carl and Cassie sat next to each other on the swing set like they did most times when they spent time with each other. Cassie was quiet for a while, but later she gathered up the courage to ask what was on her mind._

"_Dad," she said._

"_Yeah?"_

_Cassie paused for a moment. "Why did Mom leave?_

"_Because she was mad."_

"_About your singing?"_

"_Something likes that."_

"_Why do you have to?" Cassie asked._

"_Have to what?"_

"_Sing. Why do you always have to sing? It makes Mom cry you know."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Then why do you do it?"_

"_She won't anymore, Cassie," Carl said. "This is the last time we're making an album."_

"_You always say that," Cassie said with her head cast down. She watched herself kick her feet. "You always say that this is the last time."_

"_I know that," Carl said. "But I mean it this time."_

"_You said that last time too."_

"_But this time-."_

"_This time is like all the others," Cassie said. The tone of her voice was becoming harsher and a lot angrier. "All you are is liar. You always lie to Mom, Cailey, and me. You always say that you are never going to do it again; you always say you'll stop writing and we will stop crying. Every time this comes around you say that we won't have anything to worry about anymore since we have money now. But things have only gotten worse."_

_"Cassie-." Before Carl could say what he wanted, Cassie got up and headed back into the house. "Cassie, wait! Get back here!" Cassie slammed the door, almost shattering her glass._

"_She's too much like her mother," Carl grumbled to himself as he kicked his shoe into the ground._

**

* * *

I keep having this dream, I'm pushing' Cassie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing,  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"**

* * *

_Carl sat on the bed of his hotel room. In just minutes it would be time for him to leave to perform in another consort. He played with a gold chain around his neck. It held the locket that Cassie had given him for father's day a couple years back Carl had rarely taken it off since he had received the gift. It was his good luck charm. It also made him feel like his family wasn't as far away as they really were._

_Carl opened the locket and peered inside. . Inside it held two pictures. One of Cassie and one of Cailey. Someone knocked on the door. Carl sighed and got up to answer it, hoping that it wasn't some obsessed fan. _

_It wasn't a fan. It was Vince, their drummer. "They're calling for you," the man with the_ _black and green mohawk said. _

"_One sec," Carl said. He went back into the room to get something. He picked up a coin off the table and stuck it in his shoe. "Let's go."_

* * *

**I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing... **

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

* * *

_After dinner, Carl had gone back into his office and back to working on his song. He hardly came out during the whole weekend. On Monday night, Cassie had come on to tell him good night. Carl didn't answer her. "Did you hear me?" she asked._

_Unintentionally, Carl yelled at her to go away. "How many time do I have to tell you girls, don't come in here when Daddy is working on a song."_

"_You're always writing though," Cassie said. "It's not my fault that you can't think of anything to write about."_

"_Maybe I could if I didn't have people coming in and bugging me."_

"_Then you can write about that."_

"_Why the hell would I write about that!"_

"_It was just a suggestion," Cassie said coldly. "I got another one. Why don't you write a song about poppin' pills? That's the only other thing you do anyways besides bitching about us and your music."_

"_What they hell did you just say young lady?"_

"_Never mind."_

"_Hey, I have a lot to put up with here! You don't understand all that I have given up just get you, your sister, and your mother a home."_

"_If you can call this home."_

"_I've had it with you and your mother," Carl growled._

"_Then why don't you just take another pill? I bet you will, that's all you talk about anyways," Cassie shot back. "Maybe next time you will get lucky actually kill yourself. But you can't even do that right! You can't keep a family, you suck at being a dad, and you are too stupid to come up with lyrics. You're even too stupid to commit a suicide!"_

"_Maybe this time I'll actually go through with it," Carl said coolly. "Then we will all get what we want. And then you all can be happy that I'm gone."_

"_That is if you don't fuck it up again," Cassie said as she left._

_Later that night Carl was throwing out all of his rejected songs, when he came across one that was still perfectly flat. "Maybe I should go back to this," he said. He sat back down and began to write more. _

_**

* * *

****  
Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Carl, they keep.. screamin' your name.**_

* * *

_Carl walked out onto the stage. Thousands of screaming fans erupted. The security guards were having trouble keeping them back._

"_Damn, we have a full house tonight," Kyle said to Carl as they looked over the crowd. Carl said nothing but nodded in agreement. "What song should we play first?"_

"_Butterfly Assassin," Carl said. Kyle went off to tell Vince quick before they had to start. The crowd was becoming restless._

_**

* * *

****It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it**_

**The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes**

* * *

_When Carl returned home after his final show, a very excited Cailey greeted him. She began to tell him about everything she had done in the past months in detail. Cassie stood near by and watched. _

_After Cailey had ran up to her room to retrieve some pictures she had drawn, Cassie confronted Carl. "Did you have fun?" she asked._

"_Same as always."_

"_Sounds fun." Both father and daughter smiled. _

"_Have you checked out the new cd yet?" Carl asked._

"_No, not yet."_

_An awkward silence fell over them. "Dad, you know when I said," Cassie began to say. But she was interrupted by Cailey running down the stairs. She was so excited, she almost tripped. _

"_See, look at this one," Cailey said handing him one of the many of her papers. "I drew it in school. It's our house."_

"_And it's quit a likeliness to it," Carl said. "You could be an artist someday."_

_Cailey beamed. "I hope so. I love drawing."_

* * *

**That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Cassie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Mindy and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Cassie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say..**

* * *

When Cassie came back from the kitchen that night, she found a cd on her table. It was one of her fathers. There was a note underneath it. Cassie read over it. It told her to listen to track twelve first.

Cassie placed the CD in her player and slipped on her headphones. Unlike the noted asked, she listened to the first two songs. Then she decided to skip to twelve, wondering why her father had asked her to listen to that one. It was titled, "When I'm Gone".

When Cassie heard him say "Yeah, it's my life, in my own words I guess" she started to pay more attention. By the end of the song, Cassie was nearly in tears. She never thought what she had said would impact him that much. She turned off the CD player and went to find her dad.

**

* * *

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back**

* * *

"Hey," Carl said once he noticed Cassie standing in the doorway. He was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey," she said. Cassie sat down beside him. She paused. "Is it true? Are you and Mom getting back together."

"You listened to the song?" Cassie nodded. "The whole thing. I'm going to try to work things out with your mom, even if it means ending my music career."

"But-."

"Cassie, when I said it was the last song, I wasn't lying," Carl said. "I worked forever to try to find something good to write about. And I was having trouble trying to explain things to you, so somewhere that song came out."

"Oh."

"What did you think about it?" Carl asked after a period of silence.

"I loved it," Cassie said softly. Another moment of silence fell. "You know when I said that, the pills thing, I didn't mean it. I don't really want you to die."

"I know," Carl said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

* * *

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...**

* * *

**Well that was a shitty ending, but I have homework and other stories to work on, so it ends there. The next chapter will be better, I swear. Has anyone noticed that I haven't had any cliffhangers yet? How boring is that? Any who, that's it.**

**With Love**

**  
CT**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! It's the weekend again, so that means I'm updating. This is an Elijah chapter so for all of those who hate him, too bad for you… I don't know I'll just start now.**

* * *

"Could you walk possibly any slower?" Isadora asked. She and Elijah were on their way home from school. Isadora was bringing him along with her to a thrift shop before they actually went home. Elijah hated shopping no matter how it was. He also had fun ticking off Isadora.

"Why yes I can Izzy," he said slowing down his walking pace.

"No, really," Isadora said. "I have to find something to wear for tonight. My mother is having her publisher over, and I am just about out of money. So this place will have to do."

"Can't you just wear something that you already have in your closet?"

"No! Now come on." Isadora grabbed onto Elijah's arm and dragged him along. Elijah winced in pain as she gripped tightly to his day old cuts. The wounds had not fully healed yet.

"Are you ok?" Isadora asked.

"What?"

"You look like you are going to be sick or something."

"Oh, I'm fine."

Isadora shook her head. "Come on, we're here."

* * *

Isadora cruised the isles of the thrift store. She found a few things that she would use. "What do you think of this hat?" she asked as she set it on her head. It was a black tweed cadet cap.

"It's cool."

Elijah felt a warm liquid trickle down his arm. When Isadora went back looking at the hats, he checked his hand. There was blood on it. Not a lot, but he had to get rid of it before Isadora noticed and freaked out.

Elijah told her that he would be right back and that he had to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he washed away the blood and placed a cool wet paper towel over the cut. His left arm was laced with dark red ribbons, each representing a pain that he had once felt.

Once the blood was cleaned and the blood flow had ceased, Elijah went back to find Isadora. She was at the check out. "Look what I found," she said once Elijah was beside her. In her pile of purchases was black and white mini houndstooth pattern dress and black chunky heels. "Do you think it will work?"

"Sure," Elijah answered. Isadora stared long and hard at him. Elijah began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What is wrong with your hand?"

Elijah looked down. It was bleeding again. "Oh shit," Elijah swore mentally. He pulled his sleeve down to cover it. "Nothing."

Isadora gave his another odd look, but paid for her items quickly.

* * *

Once they had gotten a couple of blocks away from the store, Isadora snatched Elijah's arm. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the lacerations markings. Isadora tried her best to hold back a gag.

"What the hells is that?"

"Uh, it's," Elijah stuttered. He needed to think of an excuse fast. "I got them from."

"And don't say your little brother, I know that he didn't do that!"

"Ok, Isadora just listen-."

"Do you know what the hell you are doing? You are slicing yourself up! It's disgusting! How could you do this? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Isadora, you just don't understand-."

"No I don't! I don't understand how anyone could do that to themselves! It's just… I don't know 'Lijah, I just don't know what else to say besides that I am very disappointed in you. There is no reason for you to ever do that."

The conversation died into silence. "I'm going to go home now," Isadora said. "I'll have to think about this later. But right now, I have to go. Bye 'Lijah."

"Yeah, bye," Elijah said. They went their separate ways even though they could have taken the same path. Elijah just wanted to take the long way back to get some more time to think.

"She just doesn't understand," Elijah thought to himself. "This is the only way it can get out. All of the pain, all of the words that I have been wanting to scream. This is the only way I could get rid of all those feelings of anger and sorrow. She just doesn't understand. She never could. She doesn't know what it's like to have a family like mine. Hers is perfect. There is no chance in hell that she could ever comprehend which each cut means. They are each tell a story, they are each a part of my history."

* * *

When Elijah reached home, he was surprised to see his mother, Miranda, standing in the kitchen instead of his father. Brian was nowhere in sight.

Miranda looked very worried. Elijah asked her what was wrong. Before answering, Miranda looked around to see if they were alone. Once she found that they were alone, Miranda told Elijah what was wrong. "I'm pregnant."

"Again?"

"That's not it," Miranda said. She didn't say anymore.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"The baby." Miranda paused. "Isn't your fathers."

Elijah was frozen. "What? When did this happen?"

"I just found out," Miranda said. "It happened two months ago."

"Are you sure it's not his?"

She nodded. "One hundred percent. We haven't had sex in months. I had an affair one night after we got in a fight. And well, this happened."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"No need to," a dark voice said. Elijah flinched when he heard that voice. It could only belong to one person. "He already knows."

Panic and fear filled Miranda's eyes as she turned around to face her husband. "Oh hey sweetie," she said in a shaky voice. "I didn't know you were home yet. What do you want for-."

She was cut off when she was slapped across the face. "Would you like to explain to me what is going on?" Brian's voice was loud. Loud enough to cause the glass of the windows to shake. Oliver came in to see what was going on.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he asked in a confused voice. Miranda looked over, but Brian was still towering over her, ready to attack again.

"Elijah, take your brother to his room and keep him busy while me and your father talk," Miranda ordered him.

"But Mom, what about-."

"Just go now. Everything is going to be ok."

"Yes," Brian said with a scowl. "All we are going to do is talk."

Elijah was hesitant, but he complied and took Oliver to his room. Elijah would have rather been in the kitchen just incasing if his mom needed him, but Oliver needed him right now. He needed to keep his little brother calm.

* * *

While the boys were in the other room, the conversation between the married couple became heated. Brian was furious and began to beet up his wife. Out of self-defense, Miranda pulled a knife out of the cupboard and held it up to protect herself. But Brian knocked it away before she even got the change to say anything.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

"You love him more don't you?"

"No!"

"Bull shit bitch! Don't lie to me! Why don't you like me?"

"I do!" Miranda exclaimed. She reached up a hand to him in hopes of calming him down.

"Don't touch me! How the fuck could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"How the fuck could you do this to me?"

"Brian please! Just listen to me! We can get past this! We can work it out!"

"Shut up bitch, and get what's coming to you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Elijah was trying to entertain his brother again. They were lying on the floor drawing on paper with some crayons. Oliver was drawing a dog, and Elijah was scribbling all over the paper. Both pictures looked very similar to each other.

After awhile Elijah began to worry that he hadn't heard anything from his parents. Their argument could be heard, but barely. Then there was a scream and two loud bangs. The two brothers looked in the direction of the door. "I'll be right back," Elijah told Oliver. He got up and ran to the kitchen to see what was wrong. Oliver sat there for a moment but then went back coloring.

"Mom? Dad? What happened? Are you guys ok?"

Elijah froze. There on the floor was his mother. She was laying dark puddle of blood, which was growing. There was a hole in her neck and also in her chest. "Mom!" Elijah looked at his father. Brian was standing there with an emotionless expression. In his was a gun. "What did you do? Why?" Tears began to fill Elijah's eyes. "Why?"

Brian slowly turned to face his eldest son. He raised the gun. "Dad? What are you doing?"

* * *

**And now I end this chapter. Well that was lovely wasn't it? OMG! I put in cliff anger! Ha, you knew it was coming didn't you. So who thinks they know if he is going to die or not? Well you will have to find out. Elijah is one of my favorite characters, so there is a hint for you. That's about it.**

**With Love **

**CT**


	16. Chapter 15

… **Ok, it's been about a month since I updated. Oh yeah it's another song fic, to Stained Glass Masquerade by Casting Crowns. **

* * *

**Is there anyone that fails  
Is there anyone that falls  
Am I the only one in church today feelin' so small**

* * *

Isadora took her seat in-between her mother and father. The hard wooden pew was cold. It seemed colder then usual. Everything colder now. She crumbled the program in her hands, twisting it until it could be no longer twisted. This helped her keep her mind off what was going on. It was better if she didn't think about it. It was all just a dream anyways. She would wake up soon and everything would be back to the way it was.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

* * *

**Cause when I take a look around  
everybody seems so strong  
I know they'll soon discover  
That I don't belong**

* * *

She looked around the plainly colored room. There weren't much people there. They all looked the same, as strong as buildings. Isadora wondered if they were feeling the same she was.

They all looked straight ahead or silently conversed with each other. Not one was shedding tears. And no one was breaking down into hysterics. Isadora wanted to do this so badly. She just wanted to scream out of all her pain, cry away all of her tears. But not here, this was not the time nor did it seem like the proper place.

* * *

**So I tuck it all away, like everything's okay  
If I make them all believe it, maybe I'll believe it too  
So with a painted grin, I play the part again  
So everyone will see me the way that I see them**

* * *

It was time for the ceremony to begin. Everyone stood up. As Isadora did, she saw three white caskets. There was a long one with pink roses on top. On the left was one that was slightly smaller. In the middle was a small coffin. Carved on the lid was a bear.

Isadora bit her lip to help fight back tears.

The priest stood at the podium, giving a speech about life and death. His words seemed incoherent. It was like she was under water, struggling to reach the surface. She was drowning in her sorrows, but no one could hear her screams.

A woman whom Isadora didn't recognize had taken the place of the priest. She was talking about the three people lying in the coffins. Isadora closed her eyes tightly, trying to help make it all go away.

Ginger looked over at her daughter and placed a hand over hers. Isadora opened her eyes and looked up. Her mother had a small, but sad smile on her face. Isadora returned it as a sign for reassuring that she was all right. They held hands and listen to the rest of the eulogy.

* * *

**Are we happy plastic people  
Under shiny plastic steeples  
With walls around our weakness  
And smiles to hide our pain**

* * *

_It was Saturday morning, the day when students get the day off from school and are free to do what ever they want. But not for Isadora. She was sitting in front of the television in their living room, staring intently at it. She wasn't watching cartoons or MTV or any other show you would expect a juvenile to be watching. Isadora was watching the news. It was part of her assignment for current issues. She was to find two stories and write a short summary on them. _

_Isadora sat on the red couch, tapping her pencil on her chin. There was nothing interesting on. All the stories so far were about celebrity news and the weather. She reached down to her book bag to find a better pencil. While she was searching, what Isadora was hoping for came on. An interesting story._

"_We have some new developments on the triple murder last night."_

_Isadora quickly got the pencil and got ready to write._

"_Last night Brian Smith murdered his wife and two children. Brian informed the police two hours he had shot and killed them."_

_"Smith?" Isadora thought to herself. "That's Elijah's last name."_

"_When the police came, they found Brian standing in the kitchen looking dazed and was talking to himself. They discovered the first two bodies in a gruesome scene in the kitchen. According to Smith, he had gotten in a heated argument with his wife and somehow he ended up shooting her in self-defense. _

_His eldest son, Elijah who was fifteen years old, came in to see what had happened. After the boy had seen what had happened, Brian Smith shot him to make sure there were no witnesses. And to make sure that there was none, Smith then went into his two year old son, Oliver's, room where he was stabbed multiple times."_

_Isadora sat there, her mouth agape. She had a horribly, sick feeling. It was as if someone had just ripped her heart out from her and was squeezing her lungs till she could no longer breath. She was breathless and confused. "What is going on?" she asked herself. This couldn't be true. Elijah couldn't be gone. Isadora slipped off the couch and onto her knees. She grabbed at her scarlet hair._

"_Neighbors called 911 with calls of hearing gun shots. Brian also called, confessing to the murders. According to Smith, he had little memory of killing his sons. All that he could remember was that he thought it was the right thing to do at the time."_

_"Izzy, are you alright in there?" Liam asked once he noticed his daughter was looking rather pale. She didn't answer. "Izzy?"_

_Isadora began to sob quietly on hearing the nickname that her friend had always called her. "'Lijah, no, no, no, no, no," Isadora screamed in her head, shaking it back and forth. Liam came into the living room checking to see what was wrong. He asked her again, but Isadora didn't answer. She was too lost in her despair to pay attention to the real world.

* * *

_

**But if the invitation's open  
To every heart that has been broken**

* * *

_"During the autopsies, it was said that Miranda, the wife, was shot in the chest. She died instantly. There was also ligature marks on her neck and bruises covering her arms and her body._

_There was multiply cuts and bruises found on Elijah. The cuts were self inflicted and covered her left arm. They suspect that these are signs that there was abuse going on in the house before the incident. Elijah was shot in the head and died shortly before paramedics could make it._

_Little Oliver Smith was found in his bedroom, near some drawings. A blanket had been placed over him after being stabbed multiplies times. The autopsy revealed he was stabbed at least ten times in the chest. Oliver was still alive when the ambulance came, but died shortly arriving at the hospital. The doctors tried to revive him, but it was too late."

* * *

_

Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade

* * *

A small gathering was held after the funeral at Shannon and Sean's house. When Ginger and her family came to the house, they were greeted by a somber Courtney, dressed in a fashionable black dress.

* * *

Is there anyone who's been there  
Are there any hands to raise

* * *

One thing that Isadora didn't understand about funerals was the gathering afterwards. Most of the people were stuffing their faces and talking and laughing. What was so funny about this, is what she wanted to know. Did they not understand what had happened? Did they not understand that three people had just brutally had their lives taken away? It didn't make sense.

She hoped that she wasn't the only one missing them. She knew that the Smiths weren't a well-liked family through out the community, but that doesn't mean that people shouldn't mourn from them.

Isadora didn't give into her feelings, no matter how much worse they were getting. She didn't want people to see. See how weak she is. Her pain, her sorrow, her tears. If they could be strong, then she should be able to too.

* * *

Isadora stood in a corner with Shannon. "So how are you holding up?" Shannon asked.

Isadora shrugged. "I'm doing good."

"It's just so weird. I mean, Friday he was just at school and he looked just fine. And this all happens." Shannon shook her head sadly. "I just don't know what to think."

"Me neither," Isadora agreed quietly.

"I mean it's just… I don't know. I never thought this would happen to him. He always seemed… so happy. Miranda seemed like that too every time she came over. Like I didn't see any signs."

The red head nodded in agreement. She felt guilty; she knew that something had to be wrong once she saw Elijah's scars. Instead of helping him, she called him a freak and ran away. He died thinking that she was mad at him and thought he was a creep. But she really didn't, she loved him.

A sob screamed inside of her when these thoughts crossed her mind. She would never be able to tell him how she really felt.

"Isadora, are you ok?"

Isadora snapped her gaze from her feet back up to her friend. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

Shannon studied her curiously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really."

This answer was enough to convince Shannon. "Let's go get something to drink. I haven't had anything since breakfast."

* * *

**Am I the only one who's traded  
In the altar for a stage**

**The performance is convincing  
And we know every line by heart**

* * *

That night, Isadora sat on her bed with her sketchbook on her lap. She had a blanket draped around her shoulders, trying to make her feel warm. She didn't know what she was drawing. It was what ever came to her mind. The pencil moved in swift movements, leaving behind its gray markings.

It was fished half an hours later. Isadora looked down on it. She had drawn Elijah.

It was too much of her; she could not hold it in any longer. Isadora broke down into hysterical tears. She threw the sketchbook across the room and dove into the pillow to mute her sobs. She took a deep breath, bit down on to the pillow, and screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

**Only when no one is watching  
Can we really fall apart**

* * *

Before Ginger went to bed, she went to Isadora's room to check on her. She found her sitting on her bed, watching TV. "Izzy," Ginger said softly. "Can I come in? I want to talk."

"Sure."

Ginger walked over to the bed. Isadora scooted over to make room. Her eyes hardly left the television. "How are you doing?" Ginger asked.

"I'm feeling good."

"Really? I mean, your friend just died. Even I am shaken up by this." Her daughter turned to face her in almost like in a zombie stance. Isadora thought about what she should say. Should she tell the truth, or should she hide it?

* * *

**But would it set me free  
If I dared to let you see  
The truth behind the person  
That you imagine me to be**

* * *

"I'm ok. Really Mom, I am," Isadora said.

"If you say so Izzy," Ginger said uncertainly. "You should go to bed soon. It's been a long day and you have school tomorrow. I don't want you to be tired."

"Yes, Mom."

After Ginger had left, Isadora sighed and went back drawing.

* * *

Are we happy plastic people  
Under shiny plastic steeples  
With walls around our weakness  
And smiles to hide our pain  
But if the invitation's open  
To every heart that has been broken  
Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade

* * *

**Oh wow that sucked. I don't know if the song fitted, but I had to use it because my friend Elijah, who had the same thing happen to him except he was an only child, loved that song. He died when we were in 8th grade. He and his mother was also shot by their dad who was just like Brian. So this chapter is dedicated to Lijah and all of the kids out there who have been, are being, or was killed by their parents or someone that loved them.**

**With Love**

**CT**


	17. Chapter 16

**Let's see, I haven't updated…umm… a month… Heh, sorry… I have an excuse! But you don't want to hear that do you? You would rather read the story.**

* * *

Sean Conely sat on his bed, playing a corner of a blue blanket. Ever nerve his body was on the edge. He was anxious. Sean had a secret, but he did not know how to say it or even what to say.

This was most hard to tell his dad. Now his father was not an easy man to talk to normally, especially when it came to something personal. He was one of those fathers who were there physically, but he was not there emotionally. He could care less about what you were feeling. He didn't want to hear it if it would make damage his reputation.

And this secret that Sean was just itching to tell someone was one of those kinds of things. This could easily damage Austin's reputation and, or, ego. Mostly it would damage their father son relationship. He knew that his father was much to conservative of a person to want to understand, or think, about Sean's secret.

"Maye I should tell someone else first," Sean thought. He sighed and lay back on his bed, resting his arms behind his head. "I wonder what Shannon would say. And Mom, I wonder how she will react to find out that he son is gay."

Courtney would take it as well as her husband. That is only because she agrees with him on every single thing. She figured when she was younger that as long as she and her husband were on the same boat their marriage would last. She did not want it to crumble and their family to be shattered just like hers was. So she was definitely not the one to go to first.

There was Shannon, but Sean knew that she would be disappointed too. Shannon always talked about the two of them having a double wedding. How would she take it when she found out that her long time dream wouldn't be happening?

"But Shannon is not like that," Sean said to himself. "She is not like them. She will understand. We've always been tight. One minor thing won't change anything. I'm still Sean. And she's still Shannon. She has been and always will be there for me."

Would Shannon stay through this? It wasn't just a minor thing; Sean knew that it was much more. It could change him and his relationship with his family forever. He would still be Sean, but hopefully they would be able to accept the part of him that they never knew.

Sean had made up his mind. He would tell them all at dinner. He figured it would be easier to just knock them all out at once instead of them finding out through the grape vine. Now all he had to do was think of some way to explain this.

Sean sighed and closed his eyes. "Why does this have to be so hard?" he mumbled.

* * *

"What is it?" Isadora asked.

"Mary Jane."

"What?"

"Marijuana," said a boy with a black knit hat. "You know, pot, weed? What ever you want to call it."

"Oh." Isadora took the drug from his hand. "Isn't this illegal?"

He laughed. "Does it matter? I thought you said you wanted to forget." Isadora nodded. "Well, this will help. If you don't mind being so bold, what do you want to forget?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned with," Isadora snapped. "I gave you money for this, not for you to be asking me stupid fucking questions."

"No need to get huffy," the older teen said with a smirk. "I was just asking. I can't do much harm with that, can I?"

Isadora stood silently, looking at the point her hand. "Are you going to do anything with that? If you are just going to stare at it, I'll take it back. There are plenty of kids more then willing to spend tons of money on that. I don't want it wasted on someone who wants to look at it. It's not some fancy art work you know."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked softly. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"What are you supposed to do?" The boy howled with laughter. "You're a pot virgin, aren't you?" Isadora nodded. "You smoke it, girl."

"What?"

"You put one end in your moth and light the other one. That-."

"I know that! What I was going to say, do you have a lighter or something?"

"Not here! Are you fucking stupid?" he exclaimed.

"You could get caught! Then I'd get in trouble too if they found out!"

Isadora was going to say something along the lines that if he did not want to get in trouble, then maybe he shouldn't be selling it in the first place. But she did not say that, thinking that it could ruin her other chances on getting this drug if it did so happen to work. "Then where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know. You're house?"

"What about my parents and brother?"

"Smoke it when they're gone. I don't know!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. "I don't care where you smoke or who you smoke with. As long as you don't do it near here or ever mention me, then I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure this works?" Isadora asked, feeling a little suspicious.

"Yeah, and when you see the wonders of marijuana come back and get some more. If you have the money, I'll have what you need."

Isadora hid the joint in an inside pocket of her coat and began to walk away. "See you later!" the boy called out to her.

"Yeah, right," Isadora mumbled to herself.

* * *

Sean sat quietly at the dinner table. While the rest of his family was busy chatting about their day or eating the meal that their personal chef had prepared for them, Sean pushed the food around on his plate. Every once in awhile he would take a bite, but he did not feel like eating. There was a huge knot is his stomach and he knew that he had to get rid of it soon. He just did not know when would be a good time to bring it up.

"Maybe after Dad talks about what he did at work today," Sean thought. "Yeah, that would be good. He'll say what his newest accomplishment is. Then I can say "Hey, Dad, you know that big project you were talking about? Well I have some news for you too. I found out that I'm gay! So who wants desert?"." Sean sighed mentally.

"Sean, honey, what's wrong?" Courtney asked in her motherly voice. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really," her son admitted.

"Why?"

Sean sighed. "There is something I want to tell you guys. I want to tell all of you." The room fell silent. All eyes were on him. This made Sean feel very uncomfortable. He tried to make the words he wanted so much to say to come out, but they were held back by an enormous lump in his throat. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Oh shit, now I'm making this even worse."

"Sean, what's wrong?" Courtney asked, feeling more worry then before. "What happened? Did someone hurt you? I knew it Austin! I knew something this would happen if we let him walk around by himself! Tell me what happened, Sean, I have to call the police!" Courtney got up from her chair.

"Sit down, Mom," Sean said. "This doesn't need the police. I wasn't hurt or anything." Courtney slowly sat back down.

"Yet," he thought.

Sean sighed. He just had to say it. He just had to say it and get it over with. The way he told them didn't matter anymore. As long as they knew, he would have some piece of mind. "I'm-I'm."

"Just spit it out," Austin said. "If it really is as important as you say, then just say it and get it over with."

Sean nodded. "I don't know how else to say this. But to put it bluntly-."

* * *

**That is all I got for now. A small cliffhanger. Now for my excuse. It's basically just school. Second semester has started and I have been getting a lot of homework. Most of them are big ass projects. Sighs, school is so annoying. So I am going to try to update as much as possible. Sorry that this chapter wasn't long. Isn't some better then none? Right?**

**With Love,**

**CT**


	18. Chapter 17

Austin stared at his son with a blank expression. After a moment of an awkward silence, he broke into a hysterical laughter. "Nice one, son."

"Dad, I'm serious," Sean said slowly.

"So who wants desert?'

"Dad!"

"What's gay mean?" Maya asked.

"Happy," Courtney replied laconically.

Maya thought this over. "Then why is everyone upset if Sean's happy?" asked the four years old.

"That's just the way things are."

"Mom," Shannon said. "She will never understand anything if you keep things from her. Maya, gay in the way Sean said is when a guy likes a guy like a guy would like a girl."

"Like what?"

"Sean likes guys like Mom and Dad like each other." Courtney chocked on the whine she was sipping. Sean's face flushed a slight red.

"Oh," Maya said. She paused. "So what's the problem?"

"Nothing, nothing is the problem," Austin said. "Because Sean was only joking."

"But he just said-."

"Shut up already! I heard what he said!" Maya's lower lip began to tremble and tears began to cloud her eyes. Her mother swallowed the last bit of her wine and went over to comfort her youngest daughter.

"What do you got against homosexuals, Dad?" Shannon asked.

"Because it's wrong! It's just fucking wrong!" Austin stormed out of the room, leaving one daughter angry, one crying, a son who didn't know what to think, and a wife who was helping herself to another glass of wine. Shannon stared at her.

"It's good for you." Shannon shook her head. She turned her attention to Sean. He was too busy focusing on the floor to notice.

* * *

Isadora skipped school for a whole week after Elijah's death. She rarely left her room. The only times she did was to go to the bathroom, to get some food, or to find a private place to smoke.

She spent most of her time in her room with her sketchpad. At first she would scribble down random lines, but those lines soon formed something, or someone else. All of her drawings had something to do with Elijah. She had found herself obsessing over him. She drew all of the memories she had with him. She drew some Phantom of the Opera things. She mostly drew his face. Isadora worked hard on making his features look just like the real things. She could almost hear his voice. It was almost like he was still here.

I guess it's true, Isadora thought to herself, you really don't know what you got until its gone. She now regretted spending less time with him. She wished he were hearing to call her Izzy no matter how much she hated the name. She wanted to see him smile; she wanted to hear him laugh. But now he was gone. He's gone forever.

In her psychology, it was all her fault. She had seen the cuts and scars. She should have known that something was going on. Instead she yelled at him. She said things she should have never said to him. Isadora had no idea what was going on in that house; she had no idea what he was going through. She couldn't even imagine it, not that she wanted to.

So instead of helping Elijah, she sent him to his death. If she had told someone then she could have gotten him out of there. Maybe his mother and brother would still be alive. They were all gone and their blood was partly on her Isadora's hands.

And now she found herself feeling alone and guilty. Isadora sighed. She placed her sketchpad down on her left side and pulled her knees up to her chest. Resting her chin on top of her knees, looking forward blankly at the wall through the scarlet locks falling in front of her face.

"Izzy," a cautious voice said from the other side of the door. It was Ginger. She opened the door and entered her daughter's room with a tray in hand. "I brought you some lunch just in case you we hungry." Isadora nodded, still watching the wall. Ginger silently set the tray down on a space on the end table. She sat down on the bed. That's when Isadora knew something was up. She had to keep her cool and pretend that there was nothing wrong.

"Izzy, we need to talk." She knew it, she knew something was wrong. But Isadora kept as still as a statue.

Ginger collected her thoughts on what she wanted to say. "I know that you are going through some hard times." She waited to see Isadora's response. There was none. "But that doesn't mean you have to go to… dramatic measure." Ginger sighed after seeing Isadora was doing nothing more then breathing and starting again. "Izzy, I know about them." This got Isadora's attention. Her eyes widened with shock.

"I know about the drugs you bought."

"Fuck," Isadora swore in her mind. She kept up her I'm dead, but not really dead play.

"And I'm telling you that's not the way to go. Trust me, it isn't."

"How do you know?" Isadora blurted out. Her chin was still resting on her knees. "You don't know what I am thinking. You don't know how I feel. Once you have to move to some fucking town that you didn't want to even move to and when you are finally getting uses to it, you lose your first best friend and it's your entire fault. Once you have been through all that, then you can tell me that what I am doing is not helping."

"How is it your fault?" Isadora explained to her how she knew about Elijah and his cutting.

"Oh," Ginger said slowly. "Honey, it's not your fault. Of course you wouldn't know how to react to a situation like that. I have known both Miranda and Brian since I was in high school. They hooked up when Miranda was a junior and Brian had dropped out. He was two years older then her. Their relationship always was kind of abusive and I was worried when I heard that they had kids, but they always seemed fine. There were a lot of things people could have done. Things like this happen, honey. There is nothing we can do about it now. They're all in a better place and they won't be hurt anymore."

Isadora said nothing to this. It eased her guilt a little, but not much.

"Now back to what I came in here to talk to you about. Isadora, I am telling you for your own benefit drugs are not the way to go. It doesn't help anything; it only makes you feel worse. Take it from someone who knows." Isadora looked over at her mother with curiosity. Ginger took in a breath and began her story.

"I was a senior in high school. Darren and I had broken up. Well, he dumped me. I didn't take it well at all. We were good friends for most of our lives and we went out all of years in high school. Then suddenly he just wanted to call it off. He never told me why besides we need to see other people."

"How pathetic," Isadora said.

"Yeah, I know. After that I fell into a deep depression and it seemed nothing could get me out of it. I lost my only love. So I tried drugs to see if it could get rid of the pain. I would try different types but I mostly smoked pot like you did.

Then one day it was just over. It took awhile, but it ended. It started to get better once I went to college.

For a summer trip, I went on a small vacation to London where I met your father. You can fill in the rest."

"Good thing you didn't end up with Darren. He's only a gym teacher and you have Dad."

Ginger smiled. "See, things always turn out for the best. Everything it alright in the end."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then it's not the end."

* * *

**Well, I have to go now. Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing. I'm going to be going to bed soon. I promise I'll update sooner then last time.**

**With love,**

**CT**


End file.
